Fight
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Fights are part of a Hero's work. Most of the times those are easy to handle but from time to time they become deadly dangerous. At then the Hero is more than grateful of the help he's having. Besides sharp weapons, the fights are sometimes fought by harsh words. And the Hero of Hyrule has had both during his life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Summary of chapter:** Link is handling a search and kill mission with his brothers but when they reach the place, all hell breaks lose and Hero is close of falling.

 **Background / full summary of all of the chapters:** Link is the Hero of Time, Hyrule and Light. Fighting is part of his job. Darky is the Shadow of the Hero and his younger brother. He has gone through a lot in his life but it hasn't changed his true nature. Dark is a Half-Shadow whom might have gone through more than Darky and yet the day he met with his love, things changed. Things got even better for him when he and Darky met. Add Link and the oldest of the three couldn't have his life any of better. The three adopted brothers are excellent warriors and when they fight side by side, it's impossible for them to lose a fight. Or so they thought...

 **The older Dark Link:** Obviously belongs to Nintendo but his actions, reactions and overall acting goes to Swamp Dragon Princess. Let's just say that I kinda fell in love with the way she portrays his character in our RPs.

 **Notion:** This is actually part of my _CaH_ Saga as a side quest. =)

 **Warning / Rating:** Dark, the oldest one, can be VERY gruesome and even heartless... Towards the bad guys, that is. Yet, I don't think it goes over what the Legend of Zelda games have. But, if you feel like I should change the rating into M, just tell me and I'll change it. But, until then, it'll be T.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **FIGHT**

CHAPTER 1

The three of them were in middle of a forest. There were more monsters than they had seen before. Darknuts, Stalfos, Chilfos, ReDeads and so many more. Unfortunately the three Hylians were separated a while ago and each of them ended up fully surrounded. There wasn't much of help they could give to each other since each time they killed one, two new ones came to its place.

Unlike the two dark Hylians, the Hero wasn't having his fight too well. While the Shadows had their ways of fully avoiding getting hit, Link's only chance was his shield, the chainmail and _Nayru's Love_. Yet, those only could get him so far before the hits started to find their targets. The cerulean eyed Knight was already bleeding and gaining more hits than he was delivering out.

It was only a matter of time before the golden haired Hylian was disarmed and struck down. He still tried to fight, block and avoid but each time he got to his feet, he was back on the ground quicker than he wanted to admit. Soon enough the Darkhammer's steel ball found its way into his side and broke few ribs while sending him flying through the air.

Link was gasping for air as he laid on the ground. He fully heard the fearful shouts of his name and angry curses aimed at the monsters from his brothers but neither of the dark Hylians were able to come for his help. The Hero tried to get back to his feet when suddenly the summoner of the monsters was right beside him. The sorcerer smirked and struck a long and bit thin bladed sword through the fallen fighter's right shoulder.

Link growled while closing his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth. He wouldn't give the guy the pleasure of hearing him scream. The bad guy huffed while pulling out a long bladed knife. The man checked the weapon before striking it through Link's left upper leg. Again, the Hero growled but gave no other sound.

The sorcerer huffed but soon smirked as he moved to Link's other side. He raised his gloved right hand right between the two weapons and started to chant something. Link didn't know what the guy was saying since the language was unknown to him. It wasn't even that hissing language of the Shadows. He frowned a bit as he noticed the handle heads of the two weapons start to glow. Yet, very soon the two weapons were connected by something that sounded and looked like electricity. In middle of the way, just below the sorcerer's hand, came a knot like thicker area.

Right after that connection was created, Link screamed in pure agony. He shut his eyes tightly while trying to trash as his body withered in absolute pain. The Hero had gone through so much in his life. He had been beaten and killed. He could've sworn most, if not all, of his bones had been broken at some point during his life. He had been burned, frozen and electrocuted. Yet, he had lived through in the end. And still, _nothing_ had ever felt this hellish in his life. No pain he had ever felt before could be matched to what he was feeling now.

It was like he would've been killed from inside out. Like burning inside the skin. Like being eaten alive and started from inside instead of outside. It felt like fire, ice and electricity all at once and yet separated.

Just before his heart would've give out in such hell, the pain vanished as quickly as it had started. Link was gulping for air while feeling like choking. He felt like his lungs weren't working, like he wasn't getting any of air in. Nothing in his life had ever left him this breathless. His body didn't move at all. Suddenly he coughed few times but even that felt like something would've tried to rip his lungs into pieces.

Slowly, so very slowly, he started to get his breathing in order. Link was still taking massive gulps of air while knowing way too clearly to be paralyzed. He tried to glare at the sorcerer whom crouched down next to him but he knew the look he gave was far from the best he could've given at any other time.

The sorcerer smirked and very gently laid one finger over Link's chest. It just barely even touched him when the Hero already twisted his face in pain and growled, desperately trying not to scream. The pain rushing all around his body wasn't as bad as before but it still was too much.

Link gasped and started to gulp for air again when the guy pulled his hand bit upwards. He kept his eyes closed while concentrating in breathing and staying alive. Suddenly the bad guy's had was slammed into his chest. The Hero screamed in absolute agony as the pain returned on full force. He tried to trash and fight but the agony he was feeling was way too much to give him a chance to do a thing.

The pain the Hero of Time was feeling didn't get registered in his brothers. The magic was nothing of physical which could be conducted through the connection the trio had. If he wasn't being tortured right in front of the two dark Hylians, they wouldn't have known of the agony he was feeling.

The two Half-Shadows had tried _everything_ to get to Link but so far nothing had gotten them through the hordes of monsters between them and their brother. But, that was when the oldest of the three lost it and unconsciously brought out the last thing to try. He drew the close by Shadows into him, grew in height and pulled out long shadowy tentacles. The younger dark Hylian hit the ground as the tentacles started to swish around. He didn't want to try his luck and avoid those things.

 ** _"_** ** _GET THE FUCK OFF MY BROTHER YOU BASTARD!"_** The oldest brother roared with something that was mix of a Hylian and Shadowy Language. He didn't give even one bit of chance for the sorcerer to think as he already slammed the bad guy away from Link by one of the tentacles. Soon enough he wrapped another one around the guy and started to squeeze. His eyes were glowing fierce red and the expression on his face was pure rage. With other tentacles he ripped both arms and both legs off of the sorcerer and threw them off. The man was screaming in agony but that wasn't enough for Dark.

He kept squeezing the man but he also created few dozen sharp thorns into the tentacle and struck them into the guy. He poked the bad guy's eyes out. He ripped the sorcerer's ears off. He broke the man's every remaining bone in his body. He made absolute and utter hell to the guy that had hurt his brother and he didn't regret it even one bit.

Darky, the younger Shadow, ran straight to Link to see if he could help somehow. Luckily Dark, the older Shadow, had cleared the monsters out with couple of quick and harsh sweeps from the tentacles. "Link...?" The youngest brother called tentatively. He didn't dare to touch the Hero in fear of hurting him.

Link was keeping his eyes tightly shut while taking deep and quick breaths. He was still in pain but it luckily wasn't as bad as before. The golden haired man slowly opened his eyes a bit to look at the younger Shadow. "H-help..." He croaked and just barely got the word out of his mouth.

Darky just simply nodded but glanced at his oldest brother. The other dark Hylian had finished killing the bastard by now and he was returning to his normal form while coming towards his brothers. "Dark..." The youngest called, stood up and gently took a hold of his arm. Dark flinched and turned his gaze into his brother while being ready to attack but he blinked few times before sighing heavily and closing his eyes. Darky just barely had the chance of catching his brother from crashing into the ground.

"Link...?" Dark called quietly while opening his eyes to look at the Hero. If it wasn't for Darky to hold him back, he would've ripped the two weapons off of his brother already. The older of the two dark Hylians wasn't exactly out of breath but the fear and worry had taken most of his strength.

"Let me check few things first. We might just do more damage than good if we won't do this the right way." Darky told as calmly as he could. He took once a deep breath and carefully brought his hand to Link's chest. Yet, long before he even got to touch, the cerulean eyed one growled in pain and Darky pulled his hand away very swiftly. "Sorry!" He nearly shouted in shock.

Link took couple of deep breaths to calm down before he already gave a weak grin. "I-it's... o-okay..." He whispered while fighting for both words. After the first shock had vanished, the youngest of the three started to frown.

"You've figured out something, haven't you?" Dark inquired while sounding bit hopeful. He wanted to do or to say something, anything, to help somehow. Yet, he feared to harm Link would he touch him and the words he had sounded too hollow to be said aloud.

Darky took once a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I hope I have..." He answered while calling forth his Shadow side which he tried not to use that of much since he wanted to be more of a normal Hylian than the Half-Shadow he was. When he finally opened his eyes, they were gleaming much more than ever before. He blinked few times to get used to the change of his way of seeing. Yet, very soon he frowned at what he was seeing.

He had felt it but not seen it. The young dark Hylian was certain that even Dark knew that something hidden was going on even though he couldn't find it. That what Darky was staring at was shrouded with a strong illusion magic. It kept normal people from see it but also those whom weren't full Shadows anymore... At least until they took out their Shadow side's way of seeing. That skill was bit like the _Lens Of Truth_ but much stronger.

Right between the two swords was going golden electricity with the hint of purple in it. In middle of the electrical line was a knot like part. From the sword and knife spread similar double colored electricity all around Link's body. "I'm sorry, Link..." Darky muttered while carefully bringing his left hand over the golden haired one's right hand. When his fingers were about four inches above the skin of his brother, the sword gave slight impulse which very swiftly moved into the area where Darky held his hand. Right below his fingers the electricity rose upwards before striking very harshly back down. Link growled in pain while shutting his eyes tightly.

Darky retrieved his hand on the second he saw the first impulse strike up and back down. Things calmed down right after that again and the older brother was taking deep breaths to calm down. "Sweet Pea, what's going on?" Dark asked while clearly being worried but he kept his voice calm in hopes of not freaking their brother out.

Darky took once a deep breath as he tried to figure out how to fix the situation. "I'm not sure..." He finally answered but very soon he took a determined look to his face. "Let's just hope I can get this fixed..." The young dark Hylian whispered, took another deep breath in hopes of calming down and bit down to his lower lip as he carefully moved his right hand over the knot like electrical ball.

Darky kept eye on Link to make sure he wouldn't cause any more of harm to him than the fixation might need. The youngest brother bit flinched as the knot shot five thin electrical lines into his fingers. Yet, that didn't cause harm to the cerulean eyed victim and that was what the Half-Shadow was grateful of. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he went by instinct as he slowly and carefully moved his hand downwards but kept his fingers towards the orb of electricity whole time.

The knot followed the movement and turned around along the way. Eventually Darky stopped his hand bit after going past the line the electricity had between the two weapons. The dark Hylian kept biting to his lower lip while frowning in concentration as he carefully brought his left hand over the ball of electricity right to opposite part to where his right hand was. He bit flinched again as the ball attached into his fingers.

Darky glanced at Link. He was grateful that what he was doing didn't cause any of harm to his brother. Yet, the cerulean eyed one was breathing heavily while keeping his eyes closed. The young Shadow was being fully worried as he knew that one wrong move and he could cause hellish pain to one of his closest family members and yet, he knew he had to do something or he'd lose the golden haired Hylian fully. The Half-Shadow took once a deep breath and started talk in full Shadowy:

 ** _"_** ** _From Shadows to Shadows,_**

 ** _Hear my call._**

 ** _Allow me to take the control_**

 ** _Of this curse of a ball."_**

Darky very carefully and bit fearfully moved his hands closer to the electrical knot. He kept close eye on Link's reaction but luckily there was no notion of pain. Soon the youngest brother had his hands fully around the orb.

 ** _"_** ** _From Shadows to Shadows,_**

 ** _Do not let me falter_**

 ** _For a life so precious_**

 ** _Hangs on these words."_**

Darky had no idea why he had said those words. He knew that the Shadows around him knew how dangerous the situation was already. Yet, he felt bit more secure with his work for having begged for help. The Half-Shadow didn't know how the other Shadows could help since the words wouldn't be theirs... Only his.

 ** _"_** ** _From Shadows to Shadows,_**

 ** _Hear my call._**

 ** _Help me to find the way_**

 ** _To undo this trap."_**

The young dark Hylian felt like he didn't have the knowledge to break the electrical thing bound into his brother. He wasn't even sure if the other Shadows would have the answers he was searching for. Yet, Darky knew he had to try something even when he wasn't sure of what or how.

 ** _"_** ** _From Shadows to Shadows,_**

 ** _Would I fail,_**

 ** _Please, find the right way_**

 ** _To save the Hero of Hyrule."_**

The Half-Shadow took once a deep breath and slowly moved his hands together so that the fingers were touching but nothing else so far. He was fully hoping that if his way ended up being the wrong, the other Shadows would do things right. Darky flinched slightly and bit down to his lower lip again as he felt the pain of the electricity. The only thing he was grateful of was the fact that Link wasn't feeling the pain.

Darky moved his hands into bit of an awkward position so that his fingers touched the palm of the opposite hand while still avoiding to touch the line of electricity going from the sword into the knife. After that he closed his hands so that his fingers got between the opposite hand's fingers and the palm of the said hand.

The dark Hylian wasn't sure how to continue from there but he took few deep breaths while closing his eyes. He had gotten this far so he would get things done to end. Yet, soon he frowned as he could feel the electricity moving from the squashed knot in his hands into the two weapons and from there down into Link's body. Darky grinned as he realized that he got the control of the situation.

The young Half-Shadow separated his hands and moved them around the knot without caring of the electrical line. It didn't harm him nor did it strike at the cerulean eyed Hylian either. He carefully moved his hands around a bit to watch the know follow the movement. "Let's get this sorted out, now shall we..." The dark Hylian half mumbled while carefully starting to twist and turn the knot in search of the starting point. He kept doing spider like moves to loosen the electrical parts as he dug into the sphere.

It took a moment but eventually Darky found into the middle of the orb. He carefully took a hold of the electrical line's end and started to solve it out of there. It honestly felt like unraveling a seriously messed up knot of yarn. Yet, his delicate and swift fingers knew exactly what to do and how.

The further the youngest brother worked with the knot, the easier Link's breathing became. It was all the reassuring the dark Hylian needed to know that he was doing the right thing. As the knot loosened and the end of the line was coming more out of there, the electricity slowly faded into the ground below and around the golden haired male. On this way the orb's size got smaller whole time and Darky didn't have to worry about how or where to put the excessive amount of the electrical line to keep if off of his way.

Soon he was holding on to one joined end of two different lines. The Half-Shadow carefully untwirled the two ropes into separate ones and with a grin he let go of them. The electrical line retreated into the weapons and down into Link's body without harming him and through there into the ground. Once the last of the hellish magic was gone, Darky swiftly pulled first the knife and then the sword off of his brother. Right after that he pulled the golden haired Hylian up and into a very tight hug.

"Link...!" The youngest brother whispered nearly desperately while keeping his eyes closed. He was close of crying but mainly out of relief that Link would be alright. The moment the danger was gone and Darky had pulled their brother up, Dark half glomped both of his younger brothers.

Link was feeling too weak to move but luckily he didn't have worry about that. His older brother carried him back to the castle and straight into the Infirmary. While the taller dark Hylian stayed by the cerulean eyed brother of his, the younger Half-Shadow went to inform princess Zelda about the mission having been handled as well as of the current situation. Luckily it was not needing more than rest and healing of the wounds for the middle brother to heal fully.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Summary of chapter:** A calm day's walk turns into survival.

 **Background / full summary of all of the chapters:** Link is the Hero of Time, Hyrule and Light. Fighting is part of his job. Darky is the Shadow of the Hero and his younger brother. He has gone through a lot in his life but it hasn't changed his true nature. Dark is a Half-Shadow whom might have gone through more than Darky and yet the day he met with his love, things changed. Things got even better for him when he and Darky met. Add Link and the oldest of the three couldn't have his life any of better. The three adopted brothers are excellent warriors and when they fight side by side, it's impossible for them to lose a fight. Or so they thought...

 **The older Dark Link:** Obviously belongs to Nintendo but his actions, reactions and overall acting goes to Swamp Dragon Princess. Let's just say that I kinda fell in love with the way she portrays his character in our RPs.

 **Notion:** This is actually part of my _CaH_ Saga as a side quest. =)

 **Warning / Rating:** Dark, the oldest one, can be VERY gruesome and even heartless... Towards the bad guys, that is. Yet, I don't think it goes over what the Legend of Zelda games have. But, if you feel like I should change the rating into M, just tell me and I'll change it. But, until then, it'll be T.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **FIGHT**

CHAPTER 2  


The four of them had been just walking calmly through the forest when the attack came. They were very quickly surrounded by the monsters while trying to keep SDP in middle to keep her safe. Yet, the beasts knew actual tactic and eventually they had the opening they had been waiting for. Few quick hits and the three warriors were struck away from the princess of the Swamp Kingdom.

Darky had been hit into middle of monsters while Dark crashed back first into a tree. Link was hit back first into bushes and out of sight. Few monsters ran after the Hero while the rest surrounded the dark Hylians. While this was happening, the leader of the creatures captured the young woman. "Princess!" Dark screamed while increasing his fighting but when the knife was brought out to the princess' throat, he stopped attacking.

The lead monster smirked. "Kill them." It hissed while keeping the young woman as a hostage and leverage against the fighters. The only thing the two Half-Shadows could try to do was to shield themselves but fighting back would've endangered Dark's fiancé's life. SDP kept on begging and praying for the duo to fight.

The few monsters that had left after the Hero came back after a while and shook their heads before joining into the fight. "Seems like the Hero left you on your own!" The leader laughed cruelly. "Looks like he's a coward by heart." The beast continued mockingly. This only got the dark Hylians to strike back against the monsters but the threat over SDP's life ceased those attempts very swiftly. The duo knew better than believe the beast's words. They knew for absolute certain that Link would _never_ run away from a fight and especially he wouldn't leave his brothers in such a situation for any of reason at all.

"Never call me a coward!" The words were shouted from the surrounding forest with a harsh tone and nearly instantly after those words the black Lizalfos that kept SDP as its captive crashed into the ground with an arrow through its head. Few new arrows followed the first one very quickly and struck down the worst beasts around the two Half-Shadows. This gave the two dark Hylians full chance to fight again. After that the shot arrows were used to keep the Swamp Dragon Princess safe.

Link had realized very quickly that if he returned into the actual fight, they'd fall once and for all. He used the bushes for his advantage and stayed hidden while climbing into the closest tree like a squirrel. The few monsters that had come after him searched for a while but eventually left the area. The Hero fully hated to leave his brothers and SDP to fend for themselves for the time being but he needed a better place for his plan to work.

The cerulean eyed knight took bit of distance into the area while being pretty certain that his brothers wouldn't believe him having ditched them. Once he was certain that the monsters wouldn't hear him, he started to search for a perfect place while as quietly as possible putting his sword and shield off. It was another reason he needed the distance. He couldn't let the beasts hear the metallic sound as the Master Sword was placed into its sheath. Or the slight clang of the shield. While moving, he drew out his bow and quiver which sadly wasn't even half full.

The moment the golden haired warrior found a perfect place, he took a deep breath to calm his breathing and started to aim. He knew the monsters would take their sweat time with his brothers which gave him the needed chance to strike. Just before he let the arrow free, he growled out the words as loud as he could. He was actually grateful for the monster to have heard him. Right after that he started to shoot the beasts down one after the other.

When the Hero ran out of arrows, he put the bow and empty quiver off and drew out his sword and shield. During doing this, he was already moving towards the area where the fight was going on. He jumped from the tree, slashed at the creature that had gotten too close to the princess and took his place as her guardian. "You okay, SDP?" Link inquired bit concerned.

The woman nodded while calming down. "Freaked out but unharmed." She replied with a slight smile. The princess knew that she'd be fully safe with the trio back together and fighting.

"Excuse me, your Highness..." Link hastily whispered before already moving SDP off of the unleashed attack from a monster. The movement was bit of a harsh one but he'd rather startle her than let the beasts harm her. Once he was between the creature and the princess, he already unleashed few strong strikes to get the enemy handled.

Yet, even though they were back side by side and keeping SDP safe between them, there were bit too many of the monsters. The earlier situation could easily repeat especially since a Darkhammer was slowly moving towards them to join into the fight.

"Darky..." Link called and nodded towards the armored lizard with a heavy metallic spiked ball in a long chain. The younger dark Hylian glanced towards the beast and bit scowled. "I want to handle that one with you and Dark." The Hero told with slight grin. "But for that... We gotta clear these fools off of our way. So..." He continued but left the inquiry unfinished.

The youngest brother nodded and soon called out _Nayru's Love_ to protect the four of them. Link nodded before already sheathing his sword and putting the shield off. He took once a deep breath and closed his eyes. His brothers and SDP stayed close to him since they knew what he was up for performing.

The moment the cerulean eyed one opened his eyes, he already started to call the magic out. After few swift moves he crouched down and slammed his hands into the ground. The flames soon surrounded them from outside the blue shield Darky was holding up. Soon after that the magic of _Din's Fire_ spread out and torched the monsters surrounding them. Yet, the Darkhammer had been too far to get hit by the attack.

"DBA?" Dark inquired with a grin and slight raise of his eyebrow. Link took once a deep breath to even out his breathing but he grinned and nodded. Darky grinned quite excited while fully waiting for them to take the remaining monster down.

For the trio "DBA" stood for Decoy, Block, Attack. They walked forward towards the monster to get it swirl the heavy ball above its head. None of the trio had weapons out. Suddenly Link dashed forward to face the beast. Darky waited for the monster to keep its notion in the middle brother before he followed Link. Dark waited for his younger brothers to do their parts before he went to face the creature. Yet, that what they had come up with long ago had its dangers and one mistake could end up being fatal.

Link struck into the ground just a while before the ball. The weapon was turned into being swirled in front of the monster like a plane's rotor. The Hero nearly held his breath as he slid on the ground and just barely avoided the sharp spikes of the heavy ball. Once beside the creature, he shot to his feet and tried to get behind it. The Darkhammer turned around slowly to keep the golden haired nuisance from getting a chance at the unprotected back and tail.

When Link had gotten past the weapon, Darky ran into the scene. The beast kept swirling its weapon but so far Link had managed to keep his distance. Luckily some of the chain was lying on the ground. The monster didn't even notice when the younger dark Hylian came beside it, took a hold of the chain and yanked. The movement stopped the ball's going abruptly and it crashed with a heavy _thud_ into the ground. The young Half-Shadow gave a cheeky grin when the monster turned to look at him.

That short moment of surprise was all Dark needed. By the time the creature was ready to react and try to hit Darky, the oldest brother was already there. With a wicked grin he took a hold of the monster's arm which it had been willing to strike Darky with. "You chose the wrong trio to mess with." The older Half-Shadow told surprisingly calmly before he punched the lizard's head. The hit got the beast's helmet to fly off. This only got Dark to grin wider.

While the oldest brother started to beat the living hell out of the oversized lizard, Darky swiftly wrapped the chain of the ball around the monster to keep it from attacking. Link simply backed off while bit grinning as he watched his older brother having fun. The two younger brothers returned to SDP's side just to be on the safe side but they both watched the one sided fight scene. The creatures sometimes did manage to surprise and even though the duo trusted their brother to handle things off, they rather kept their eyes open for possible trouble than having not paid enough of attention and on that way allowing something bad to happen.

Once the last creature was down, the trio walked over to the older dark Hylian. Link had already checked both Darky and SDP and healed the few wounds the monsters had inflicted into the youngest brother. Now he walked over to Dark so he could use the healing magic to fix his wounds too.

Once they had calmed down from the little ordeal, the four of them continued their earlier walk. They soon were back chatting, telling jokes, laughing and just having fun with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Summary of chapter:** A war in Hyrule.

 **Background / full summary of all of the chapters:** Link is the Hero of Time, Hyrule and Light. Fighting is part of his job. Darky is the Shadow of the Hero and his younger brother. He has gone through a lot in his life but it hasn't changed his true nature. Dark is a Half-Shadow whom might have gone through more than Darky and yet the day he met with his love, things changed. Things got even better for him when he and Darky met. Add Link and the oldest of the three couldn't have his life any of better. The three adopted brothers are excellent warriors and when they fight side by side, it's impossible for them to lose a fight. Or so they thought...

 **The older Dark Link:** Obviously belongs to Nintendo but his actions, reactions and overall acting goes to Swamp Dragon Princess. Let's just say that I kinda fell in love with the way she portrays his character in our RPs.

 **Notion:** This is _**NOT**_ part of CaH. =/

 **Warning / Rating:** Dark, the oldest one, can be VERY gruesome and even heartless... Towards the bad guys, that is. Yet, I don't think it goes over what the Legend of Zelda games have. But, if you feel like I should change the rating into M, just tell me and I'll change it. But, until then, it'll be T.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **FIGHT**

CHAPTER 3  


The peace had been going on for decades. Once the Hero and his two brothers had gotten the title of a Knight, things started to change. The trio made certain that Hyrule's guards and Knights were up to the standard of being able to protect their homelands. Even the Gorons, Zoras, Gerudos and Kokiris were trained just to be in the safe side.

 _Aah, Take A Look Around You, Yeah, The Sky Is Falling  
Sinners Say Your Prayers, This Train Is Off The Tracks  
Nothing Is Forever When Tomorrow's Calling  
Dancing With The Devil To Get One Day Back, Ah_

The war had started unexpectedly. No-one had waited for Ganondorf to have come back. The monsters invaded the field of Hyrule in no time. From there they started to spread around. The moment Link and Zelda realized the situation, they send a call to the Hero's brothers. The younger of the two dark Hylians had gone just couple of days ago to meet with their oldest brother. The second the letter brought by the Shadow came, the duo already left to defend Hyrule.

 _Not Afraid Of Burning Bridges,  
Cause I Know They're Gonna Light My Way.  
Like A Phoenix, From The Ashes,  
Welcome To The Future, It's A New Day._

As the war continued, the Gerudos burned down the bridge to stop the monsters from getting over the canyon. The three Hylians: Link, Darky and Dark; were standing on the land's side and stopping the monsters from coming forward. The fire on the bridge was lighting the area in the falling darkness of the evening.

But when the monsters found another way across the canyon, Link took Epona along and crossed the burned bridge. The mare's hooves raised a cloud of ashes as they reached the other end. Darky and Dark were holding the ground on the other side while Link helped the Gerudos with the rest of the monsters.

We Don't Run, I'm Standing My Ground  
We Don't Run, And We Don't Back Down  
There's Fire In The Sky, There's Thunder On The Mountain  
Bless Each Tear And This Dirt I Was Born In  
Run,  
We Don't Run, We Don't Run

They were surrounded at the field. Each of them were having a small circle of monsters around them as they had been separated just a while ago. Yet, none of them were giving in even slightest bit and fighting as fiercely as so far. Some of their comrades had ran away in the first given chance as things were too much for them. But the trio wasn't going to back down even one inch. They'd stand between the overtaking of Hyrule and the peace they had had not so long ago.

As the fight kept going, the air was filled with fire arrows. The backup had come forth. There was also heard the hard and clear thunder from the Death Mountain as the Gorons were joining into the fight to defend Kakariko and its surroundings.

Link kept on praying for the Goddesses to let them win the war. There were too many lost already, too many families broken, too many grieving for the current situation. Yet, each and everyone one of them were ready and willing to protect their homes and homeland as the monsters came too close.

Even when the monsters gave them a chance to run away, the fighters stood their ground. And even those who ran off went only to fetch help and backup against the creatures. Yet, the only ones who ended up running away for real were the monsters.

 _Aah, Take Me To The Banks Of Your Muddy Water  
Where The Flesh And The Blood And The Spirit Meet  
It Only Takes Your Touch For Me To Find Salvation  
You're The Only Reason That I Still Believe, Aah_

When the Zoras called for help, the trio was there in no time. The monsters were crossing the lake and coming up from the beach and banks of Lake Hylia. The fight started fiercely and seemed easy. The Zoras were fighting in the water while everyone else kept the monsters from getting to the ground. Soon the creatures were trapped between two lines of fighters without a way to get away.

Whenever he had a chance, Link returned to Zelda. The reason he gave to everyone was that he came to report of the day's fights but that wasn't the main reason. He went to her to relight his believe and reasons to fight. The people he fought for and with were a reason to fight but the queen, his love, was the reason in the top. Right by her were his brothers and their families. Just knowing that his closest family was safe was all he needed to keep fighting and believing that one day or another they'd win.

 _Not Afraid Of Burning Bridges, (There's Fire In The Sky, There's Thunder On The Mountain)  
'Cause I Know They're Gonna Light My Way.  
Like A Phoenix, From The Ashes, (There's Fire In The Sky, There's Thunder On The Mountain)  
Welcome To The Future, It's A New Day._

They had backed to the bridge that lead into the market place. The monsters shot fire arrows into the wooden bridge with full intention of burning it down. The fighting had already risen up to the mountains. Yet, the Gorons had the upper hand in there as they threw the rocks at the monsters. Their punches and kicks were powerful and easily killing several of the monsters by one strike.

The three Hylians jumped through the burning bridge to face the monsters better in the field. The Hyrulian archers at the wall tried to handle the other archers off from the army of monsters. The creatures were running out of the Kakariko Village as the Gorons were chasing them away from their areas. The beasts joined the main group but the villagers and Gorons followed. As the fight was going, the dawn was just breaking through the clouds in the sky.

 _We Don't Run, I'm Standing My Ground  
We Don't Run, And We Don't Back Down  
There's Fire In The Sky, There's Thunder On The Mountain  
Bless Each Tear And This Dirt I Was Born In  
Run,  
We Don't Run, We Don't Run_

They were standing on a rock bridge. Link was about a meter ahead of his brothers and the rest of the fighters. The monsters were at the other side where they had retreated when they realized the area to be too small and for the fighters, mainly the trio, to be too much for them to get past.

Link slashed the sword harshly against the rock ground and created quite a screech by it. "Come on! Who wants to try their luck?!" He screamed while glaring at the monsters. He took a step forward and slashed again. "Come on, you cowards! If you want these lands you have to go through us!" The Hero continued fiercely.

Eventually one of the bigger creatures mounted a huge warthog and dashed forward in hopes of breaking through. Link growled and narrowed his eyes. "Not on my watch..." He hissed and ran forward. The Hero ignored the screams of his brothers and the gasps of the other fighters. Just few meters before he would've crashed with the warthog, he jumped to side and bounced towards the rider from the wall.

The green clad Hylian slashed in half of a Spin Attack without the magic around it. The hit was strong enough to cut the monster's head off. Link landed gracefully back to the bridge and stood up fully before already whistling loud, long and in couple of different heights.

The warthog slowed down and turned around long before it had a chance to run into the warriors on its way. The huge animal trotted calmly to Link and allowed him to pet her. "Ssh, it's okay, girl. You're free now. No-one's gonna bother you ever again." The Hero whispered gently before setting her free from the bridle, reins and saddle. "Just go. Live your life free as you were meant to be." He told and nodded towards the way she had come from.

The animal didn't need another prompt as she already dashed off. She ran straight through the monsters while running as fast and far as she could before she would need to calm down. The huge warthog had done quite a damage to the group of monsters as she had ran past them.

"So, who's next?!" Link called with a smirk as he watched the scattered group of monsters at the other side of the bridge. Slowly the beasts took from step to few backwards until they turned around and ran. "Cowards! And stay the hell away from Hyrule! You hear me?! If any of you come back, I won't be this merciful at then!" The Hero screamed after them while slowly calming down. It was one more victory to Hyrule in the war.

 _(There's Fire In The Sky, There's Thunder On The Mountain  
There's Fire In The Sky, There's Thunder On The Mountain)_

The war kept going on. The air was filled with flaming arrows along with smoke and ashes as the houses were in fire. The Gorons had moved to other mountains too to help around the kingdom. Sometimes a full thunderstorm struck all over Hyrule. No-one was certain if it was natural, magic infused or the Goddesses trying to help. Nonetheless, it brought rain and lightning. Yet, the weather seemed to be more favorable for the Hyrulians than to the monsters so most thought for the Goddesses to have taken slight part into the war.

 _We Don't Run, I'm Standing My Ground  
We Don't Run, And We Don't Back Down  
There's Fire In The Sky, There's Thunder On The Mountain  
Bless Each Tear And This Dirt I Was Born In  
Run,  
We Don't Run, We Don't Run  
We Don't Run_

The last fight came when most of Ganondorf's army had been wiped out. The main fault for the King of Evil's loss could be put into three Hylians especially. They were such team that couldn't be brought down nor won. But what the Gerudo man didn't know was the fact that the Hero had been away from the fight for couple of days.

Link had gone to one of the two Cave of Ordeals he had found long ago. He fought his way through while knowing that the time wasn't on his side. He had informed his brothers and the queen of where he was going to and why. Both of the dark Hylian were willing to come with him but he declined while saying that he needed to do it alone and that the duo was needed more in defending Hyrule. The fifty fights he had to go through were getting harder and harder until he wasn't fully certain of surviving anymore. Yet, he knew he couldn't give up and eventually he cleared the last monsters off of his way.

As he entered the room where the other one of the two leading Great Fairies resided, he already knelt down, bowed his head and brought his right hand over his heart. The Queen Great Fairy came to him with a bottle which contained the Tears of the Fairies. But this wasn't all, the tears had been blessed by the Goddesses themselves. Link thanked the Queen Great Fairy and left with the given instructions.

The Hero made his way into the castle and straight into the highest tower. He took once a deep breath, opened the bottle and threw the tears out in a wide and fast wave. As the tears left the bottle, wind picked up and separated them into different continents to bless the kingdom's lands. The castle's area, the canyon, the Gerudo Fortress, the desert and oasis, the field, the lake, the Zora's Domain, the river, the forests of Kokiri and Lost Woods, Kakariko Village and the mountains. All of the sections had their own blessed tear to give better protection.

Once the tears had left the bottle and taken by the wind, Link crouched down in similar position than before in front of the Queen Great Fairy. He took couple of deep breaths until he stood up and raised his sword skyward. The sudden lighting startled the Hero and he bit flinched but the electricity of the strike was left in the blade of the sword without bringing any of harm to the Hero. Link stared at the crackling, bluish electricity until he smiled and raised it as high as he could. "For Hyrule. Always." He whispered and as suddenly as the lighting had hit, the electricity just vanished from the blade. "Thank You." The Hero whispered while glancing up into the sky before he took a good look of Hyrule's lands. After that he bowed one more time until he left the tower.

 _(There's Fire In The Sky, There's Thunder On The Mountain)_

It didn't take long for all of the sounds of the war to end after Ganondorf had been defeated. The last fire arrows were shot by the Hyrulians. The Gorons crushed the last monsters from their mountains. The Zoras drowned the remaining beasts from the lake, river and the couple of daredevils from their domain. The Deku Tree got the creatures lost into the forest and woods where they starved to death or got eaten by other animals. The people fought for their homes, families and homeland to handle the stray beasts left behind.

The war had left its scars through the physical ones as well as through the ones that were lost. The people mourned and buried their family members and friends. It always felt like a high price to pay but if they had lost, the price would've been even higher. This was what Link knew but it still didn't take away the sorrow even though most of the people were unknown to him. Yet, he was fully grateful that his closest family was still safe and sound. Few wounds but nothing too bad.

When it came for Dark to get back to the other Hyrule, both Link and Darky reminded him of the fact that if Ganondorf had come up in here, he could come back in his kingdom too. But, more than that, they swore to be by his side if and when it would happen. They'd fight together again to bring the peace the kingdom of Hyrule deserved.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: The lyrics are from _Bon Jovi_ and the song is _We Don't Run_. It's from the newest CD called _Burning Bridges_. So, to get the best of this, search it through YouTube (or put your CD on) and play it on repeat. I hope you will enjoy both the story and the song. =)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Summary of chapter:** A fight scene of Link and Sheik against monsters.

 **Background / full summary of all of the chapters:** This is inspired by the official artwork, which is also in one of my two Zelda mugs, where Link and Sheik are surrounded by monsters in a canyon and they're fighting against the beasts.

 **The older Dark Link:** Not having a part in this chapter but he obviously belongs to Nintendo but his actions, reactions and overall acting goes to Swamp Dragon Princess. Let's just say that I kinda fell in love with the way she portrays his character in our RPs.

 **Notion:** This is could be part of CaH. Your choice. ;)

 **Warning / Rating:** No actual warnings this time. Just the fight itself. ^^;

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **FIGHT**

CHAPTER 4

They were surrounded. The monsters had swarmed around them very quickly. The duo had retreated to a bit higher being rock in the canyon to have better chances in fighting. Yet, it seemed more of an bad idea since now the creatures kept slashing at the two fighter's feet while some of the beast threw their swords and spears in hopes of hitting them.

Sheik was fighting by a knife and his agility. Link himself had his sword and shield out. The Moblins had spears, Stalfos' had red and bit wavy bladed swords while the Lizalfos' had normal swords. So far the duo had been able to avoid getting hurt. The only thing the Hero was grateful of was the fact of there being no archers... At least until an arrow pierced through his lower arm.

Link screamed out and stumbled forward. The second arrow soon followed the first. If it wasn't for the Moblin striking him to the ground by a wide swing of its spear, he would've still kept on fighting. Now he ended up trying to shield himself from being killed.

Sheik screamed out Link's name but the monsters were right between him and the Hero. There wasn't anything he could've done to help. Yet, the Sheikah kept on fighting to get to his comrade's help but there simply were too much of beasts to get past them.

Suddenly the monsters moved aside to let someone through. Link tried to get up but he soon found a sharp spear over his throat. He gulped once and waited for the mystery person to come forth. It didn't take long before the person clad in all black was standing in front of him.

Link gulped once while trying to get ready for anything, yet soon he frowned. Something wasn't right. The person's red eyes shined and he grinned. The sword was pulled out and the sharp blade was pointed right at him. But, that grin and the slight blue shine in the person's sword was something that confused him.

Suddenly the mystery person moved the sword to his side and set off a powerful Spin Attack. "SHEIK, GET DOWN!" Link screamed the second he realized what the blue light meant. The Sheikah followed the command and ducked underneath the strong magic attack.

The strike was very powerful and killed most of the close by beasts. "You really like going into a fight alone, eh?" The mystery guy chuckled with a grin while offering his hand to Link. "Come on, these beasts won't kill themselves." He continued and winked smugly. Link blinked few times in confusion but let the black clad man pull him back to his feet. Very soon from there the duo was fighting back to back while Sheik was still fighting on his own.

"Who are you?" The Hero inquired but since he didn't get a better check of the guy, he couldn't be sure of his help. The helper chuckled and the grin was evident in his reply.

"I'm not here. I never was and I never will be."

Link blinked and frowned in full confusion. "What? That doesn't make any of sense!" He exclaimed and turned around. Link ignored the monsters fully and thoroughly while forcing his back-up to turn around. "Who are you?" He asked once again while going to pull the hood off.

The mystery guy pulled away, still grinning. "Someone who never was here in the first place." He simply replied and started to back off. Link watched him leave and vanish. Suddenly he realized that the whole area was starting to vanish. He blinked and looked around in rising panic before already screaming as the darkness surrounded him and he fell.

Link woke up with a gasp and he sat up abruptly. He took few deep breaths while calming down and closing his eyes. "He's right. He never was there. Neither was the archers. Navi had been there even though she was missing now." The Hero whispered while slowly starting to smile.

Link turned to look to his left side where Dark was surprisingly peacefully sleeping. The Hero smiled gently and carefully took a hold of the darker Hylian's hand. _"Navi wasn't there but you were. You took her place for that one situation to ensure my safety."_ He thought happily.

Dark started to frown and slowly turned even more to his back than what he was while slowly opening his eyes. He gasped a bit when he saw Link but calmed down very soon. "You just had to wake me up, eh?" The ruby eyed male inquired and ran his free hand past his face.

Link chuckled nervously but didn't let go of Dark's hand. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up." He apologized straight off.

Dark sighed heavily and gave a mock-glare to Link. "And you forgot I sleep lightly." He countered before pulling his hand free and turning to side again. "How about we just sleep? We'll be having a long day tomorrow." The darker Hylian told while already closing his eyes.

Link nodded but bit down to his lower lip in slight uncertainty. "Um... I kinda had a bad dream, ya know..." He started while feeling tad embarrassed. "So, uh... I was kinda thinking..." The Hero continued and gulped once. "Could I hold you tonight? Just this one night. Please?" The cerulean eyed fighter nearly begged.

Dark shot his eyes open and pondered the question through for quite a while before sighing. "Fine..." He mumbled while thoroughly praying he wouldn't regret it. Link smiled happily and laid down behind Dark.

"Thanks, bro. This means a lot to me." The Hero told while gently wrapping his arms around the darker Hylian. Dark just simply hummed in reply and tried to calm down. He could feel Link calming down and eventually falling asleep. Yet, it still took a while from the darker Hylian to fall asleep but the rest of the night went calmly.


	5. Fight to win, win to live, part 1, Dark

A/N: The picture I have in use as the cover for my CaH saga (as well as for all of my Zelda stories) is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

This story / chapters are part of my "100 uploads of the year 2017". Current count is 56 and going downwards.

 **Notion:** This story has two different dark Hylians. The first chapter concentrates into Dark who's actions, abilities and characteristics comes from Swamp Dragon Princess (aka SDP). The second dark Hylian, who will come into the story in fourth part, is my own version of Dark Link. He's usually referred to as Darky. Link in this story, along all of my stories (unless told otherwise) is my own version of him. So, Dark comes from SDP while Link and Darky are my versions. This is simply to clarify the differences and the reasons for their actions. Thank You. =)

Enjoy! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Fight**

Fight to win, win to live

Part 1: Dark

He groaned while slowly pushing himself upwards and opening his ruby eyes. The dark Hylian blinked few times while sitting up fully and leaning against the cold and uneven surface behind him. The dim area got his normally black hair to turn into silver. He didn't know where that transformation came from but he kinda had always liked it.

Dark growled a bit when he took in the area's size. It was about two meters wide, five meters long and three meters high. In short, it was _way_ too small for his liking. The walls, floor and ceiling were all equally uneven as the whole area was done out of tiles.

The Part-Shadow stood up bit shakily while whole time leaning against the wall behind him. He shook his head to clear his mind and to recall what had happened for him to wake up in here. Yet, his memory was bit hazy so he concentrated into the problem at hand. He needed to get out.

Dark reached out to his sword but soon growled even louder as he couldn't feel the weapon at its rightful place. He started to check for other weapons too but found none. The shield, which he rarely used but usually was along, was gone. Panic started to rise as he searched for a blade that meant more to him than the dark version of the Master Sword ever could. The Part-Demon screamed out in anger and frustration as the knife his youngest brother had created for him ended up being gone too. He swiftly checked his pockets but found no weapons or any of other items from there. The ruby eyed Hylian rarely had anything else along than his sword and knife. The shield was occasional addition and the bow and arrows as well as the Longshot his brothers had created for him were even more rarer weapons to be held along.

The Part-Shadow screamed out in close of rage as he struck against the wall in front of him in full speed. He bounced backwards by the impact but it didn't stop him. Dark growled and screamed as he kicked, punched and rammed into the walls around him. He desperately tried to find a weak spot from his cell but even the ceiling and floor held against his rampage.

The further Dark took his attacks against the prison, the more he lost his outlook. He got darker, taller and several tentacles started to from in his back. This all only gave him more attack power and chances to strike into different areas of the place simultaneously. Yet, this extra advantage didn't help his case at all. It only swapped him out of his strength and forced him to return into normal outlook.

Dark was growling angrily as he leaned against the wall again and slid down to the floor. He was glaring icily at his surroundings but the dark, uneven walls weren't affected by the given look even one bit. Even after such beating the dark Hylian had given, there wasn't even one dent seen in the walls, floor or ceiling. It only got the Part-Demon to fall deeper into his rage.

While taking a moment to gather his strength and even out his breathing, Dark's memory slowly got clearer. He recalled having been coming back home from a simple mission of killing some monsters. As he approached the door, he already knew that something was awry. The door was slightly open even though no-one in his family would leave it like that. "Princess?" The dark Hylian called while drawing out his sword and cautiously entering his home.

The whole place was messed. Whomever had been in there, had been searching for something. Dark narrowed his eyes as he checked the temple room after room in search of his fiancée Swamp Dragon Princess or for short, SDP. Yet, Her Highness wasn't in the house.

Dark, feeling bit unnerved of the situation with the fear and worry rising within him, took his other weapons along too as he entered the hidden pathway at the end of his home. The dark Hylian didn't light any of the torches since he could easily see in the darkness like it would've been a clear and sunny day. The area seemed surprisingly untouched but he wasn't going to leave it unchecked in case his love had hidden into this area.

Dark slowly moved through the hallway and checked the few rooms it had in sides. The place still looked untouched but something, be it a gut feeling or just the worry within him, told to check it to end. Eventually he reached the door and opened it. He moved past the few vines that hid the door and came to an area hidden by couple of trees.

The Part-Shadow stopped to listen and to look around. He frowned slightly at almost inaudible sound of breathing. As he was turning towards it, the creator of the sound attacked him. Dark barely had a chance to recognize what had struck into him and crashed him into the grassy ground. Before he could've attacked or moved, the beast already struck something into his neck.

Dark fought against the darkness that was threatening to take him over. He glared at the creature that looked a lot like a Lizalfos but still had something odd in its outlook. The dark Hylian swiftly forced himself to his feet after the monster had injected him and moved off of him. The ruby eyes were glaring at the beast while the creature simply watched and waited. The swordsman breathed heavily while bit swaying but as he went for an attack, the stuff struck into him took control and knocked him out cold. The next thing was that he woke up in this small prison of his.

Dark opened his eyes and growled in pure rage. For some reason that bastard hadn't killed him but for that same reason he had slight hope with him. If he was alive, so would be his Princess. And for her sake he needed to get the hell out of this shitty place.

Dark checked the area for one more time before turning towards the short wall on his right. The worry for his love's wellbeing was only thing keeping him sane enough in the small area. That simple thought of her was holding back his claustrophobia and got him to act instead of just losing his mind in there.

Just as the Part-Shadow was going to start beating the wall with all he got, the small prison of his and the unnerving quietness of the area was split by a loud scream. Dark gasped in shock as he recognized the voice and turned around in a flash. Onto the opposite short wall had appeared a screen.

Dark stared as the picture cleared out and showed a round arena which had sand ground and was lighted almost too brightly. There were two fighters in the area and slowly the picture went closer to the battlers. Yet, the dark Hylian already knew the other one of the two sword wielding persons.

"Link…" The Part-Shadow half whispered when the picture finally got close enough to show the Hero of Hyrule laying on the sandy ground. The monster, Darknut, was slowly approaching him while dragging the overly big sword. Suddenly it started to run forward while readying the weapon for an attack.

"N-no… Link! LINK! GET UP!" Dark screamed and ran on full speed to the other side of his prison. The Hero didn't react in any of way to his shouts and way too soon the Part-Shadow already struck into the wall. The dark Hylian half gasped, half groaned while ricocheting backwards and just barely managing to stay to his feet. He shook his head to clear his mind and dashed back to the wall. He slammed into it shoulder first before bouncing backwards again.

Dark desperately tried to break the wall any way possible but he couldn't create even a scratch to it. "L-Link…" He whispered with wavering voice as the realization hit him. There was nothing he could do to help his younger brother. All there was to do was to just watch and pray for the best. Still, even with this understanding, he tried to get through the wall and into the fighting arena.

The dark Hylian begged and prayed for the Hero to move as the enemy got to him, raised the sword and struck down. Dark screamed out his brother's name while fully fearing to see that gigantic blade cut his brother into two. He gasped and backed away from the wall by couple of steps as Link suddenly moved and rolled closer to the monster's legs. The sword missed its target but the golden haired swordsman had no trouble in striking his blade through the black warrior's chest.

Dark stared wide-eyed as Link somersaulted to his enemy's side while kicking once at the wide chest. He got to his feet by the movement and attacked with harsh slashes into his opponent's side. The Darknut fell into the ground and soon enough vanished into the black mist.

The ruby eyed Hylian sighed in full relief and crashed to his knees. Link crashed against the wall behind him, back towards his brother, and brought his right hand over his chest. Dark tried to calm down from the fright and started to take in the scenery.

Link held on to the Masters Sword but all of his other weapons were scattered around the arena. His clothes were stained with blood, his own and his enemies. The leggings were cut open from several places as were the white sleeves of Link's shirt. The tunic was also having cuts here and there but so far the chainmail had held on and kept worst strikes from bringing death. The walls and ground all around the arena was stained with blood but, like in Dark's prison, there were no dents or slash marks to show any kind of hits been landed into them.

After having taken in what he could see, Dark's notion returned into his brother. He couldn't see Link's face but the way he was leaning against the wall and how his sides were going up and down, the dark Hylian could easily take in all he needed to know. "How long, Duckling? How long you've been in there?" The Part-Shadow whispered while wishing more than anything to be there by the Hero of Hyrule and to fight for him. "And how far you can go anymore?" He thought out loud as he picked on his brother being out of breath and healing a gained wound.

Suddenly Link forced himself off the wall while leaving a bloody mark of his hand in his wake. The Hero took a deep breath and readied for the next fight to come as a wall on the opposite side of the arena opened up. A slow creature came out. It stood couple of meters taller than the cerulean eyed fighter and dragged a wide and heavy blade behind it.

Dark could easily hear Link's displeased groan mixed with angry growl. The monster, ReDead Knight, wasn't the Hero's favorite ones to fight against. "Fuck you with your choices…" The wielder of the Master Sword muttered and started to walk towards the monster while slowly starting to run.

"N-no… Link, NO!" Dark screamed and started to punch the wall. "Fire, you dumbass, FIRE!" He shouted while understanding that he could hear what was going on in the arena but Link couldn't hear him. " _NOOO!_ " The dark Hylian screamed as he heard the shriek of a ReDead and watched horrified how his brother froze just like that. Way too soon the heavy blade was already swung and hit hellishly hard into the Hero's chest.

Link screamed as the attack got him to fly through the air. He gasped as he struck back first into the ground and slid few more meters. The Hero just laid there while desperately trying to get his breathing back into order. While he was unable to fight, the ReDead Knight started to approach him.

Link was gasping and gulping for air as he forced himself to his side and from there to all four. He glared at the approaching enemy while slowly standing back up to his feet. The Hero forced himself to stand still before pointing his right hand towards the slowly moving beast. "Burn in hell." He muttered and unleashed Din's Fire.

The ReDead Knight screamed in agony as the fire engulfed it. Link, while losing more of his strength with the attack, held the Din's Fire in work while once again running into the fight. Ignoring the flames and heat which he kept on going, the Hero started to slash at the monster's legs, back, chest and arms whenever they were in his reach.

Once the monster fell and went silent, Link took few meters distance to the beast. He slowly let the fire die while being fully ready to continue his onslaught if needed. The Hero of Time sighed in relief when the monster vanished. After that he crashed to his knees and closed his eyes while trying to regain back at least some of his strength.

Dark watched the fight in fear and worry but he too sighed in relief once the immediate threat was gone. He frowned a bit and raised his gaze up into his brother while taking a good look of his chest. The tunic was badly shredded which told a story of harsh slashes being given. The chainmail seemed to still hold but, out of the holes in the tunic, he could see that some of the armor was starting to break and allow hits into the area which needed most of the protection. Also, considering that Link wasn't healing himself, he probably did that already when he was laying on the ground after the beast got a hit in.

 _"_ _Well, well, well… Seems like you survived another round."_ The voice was bit slithering and echoing in the arena. Link stood up swiftly and tried to locate where the talking was coming from. Dark grit his teeth while quietly growling. That son of a bitch would be in hell once he'd get his hands on him.

 _"_ _So, here's your next choice…"_ The voice continued and the smirk was fully evident in there. Link tried to calm down and get ready to choose by closing his eyes to think clearer for the given options. _"A dark Hylian ooorr….."_ The voice gave out and trailed off for a moment.

Dark smirked while watching Link get bit startled but soon starting to grin. _"…a woman in turquoise dress, taken from same place as the dark Hylian."_ The voice ended with a clear smug voice. _"Which do you choose, hmm?"_ The voice continued with a cruel chuckle.

Dark gasped and stared shocked at the scene. He had _so_ wanted to help his brother, to give him a chance to rest for a moment. But this… This changed everything. "L-Link… Take her! Save her, damn it!" He screamed and started to beat the wall again even though he knew his brother wouldn't hear him.


	6. Fight to win, win to live, part 2, SDP

A/N: The picture I have in use as the cover for my CaH saga (as well as for all of my Zelda stories) is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

This story / chapters are part of my "100 uploads of the year 2017". Current count is 48 and going downwards.

 **Notion:** This story has two different dark Hylians. The first chapter concentrates into Dark who's actions, abilities and characteristics comes from Swamp Dragon Princess (aka SDP). The second dark Hylian, who will come into the story in fourth part, is my own version of Dark Link. He's usually referred to as Darky. Link in this story, along all of my stories (unless told otherwise) is my own version of him. So, Dark comes from SDP while Link and Darky are my versions. This is simply to clarify the differences and the reasons for their actions. Thank You. =)

Enjoy! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Fight**

Fight to win, win to live

Part 2: Swamp Dragon Princess  


She was sitting in the corner of a tiled cell and crying. Her Highness Swamp Dragon Princess didn't want to see the fights her loved one's adopted brother was going through. The further the fights went, the harder it became. Maybe not in the amount of the beasts or the ability those creatures had. It simply came in the form of tiredness and being struck more often than landing hits into the enemies.

The young royal woman screamed out each time Link got struck and went flying through the air. She wished to turn her gaze away but she couldn't. She needed to know if he was still alive.

SDP was quietly whispering her begs and pleads into the cell's walls while hoping the bad guys would stop. She prayed after each fight that it would be the last one. But her words went unheard by the main bad guys. Or at least they ignored them and simply decided to bring more misery to her by continuing the battles.

Her Highness had watched for at least few dozen fights the Hero of Hyrule had been having. She watched how the great warrior fought for his life and after ten battles he got a choice to do. So far it had been simply to choose between two weapons he had carried along. With each given weapon, she hoped for the fights to get easier and mean for the end of the fights to be closer. But it seemed like there was no end to the fights.

SDP closed her eyes for a while and thought back to the day's morning. She smiled a bit as she thought about the man she'd marry sooner or later. Dark. The ruby eyed Hylian was her heart's choice from the first sight. And each time he went to handle off a mission or just to beat the crap out of some too close gotten monsters, she worried for his safety.

And right now she knew he'd be coming after her. Hoping that he had already found to this area and fought his way to her. It would be only matter of time her dark Knight would come for her rescue. Once she'd be in safe, he'd go to help the Hero of Hyrule.

The young woman opened her brown eyes when the bad guy started to talk and gave Link the next options. She gasped and shot to her feet when the bastard mentioned her love. _"Pick him, Link, pick him! He can help you through the fights!"_ SDP thought while knowing that Dark would be much better choice to be set free than her.

Link gasped and looked around. Her Highness knew straight off what he'd choose when he hang his head and fisted his hands. She heard him sigh heavily and watched him slightly slump his shoulders. "I choose her. Set her free." The Hero stated while raising his head to search for the one whom had given him the choices.

"No… Link, no…" SDP whispered while feeling the tears in her eyes again. Suddenly the whole cell tipped and got her to gasp as she lost her balance. She tried to fight back but the place kept on getting upwards and got her to slide.

Swamp Dragon Princess screamed as she was dropped out of her cell and into the light of the arena. " _SDP!_ " She heard the shout of her name and the sound of someone running towards her. SDP blinked several times while standing up and brushing the sand off of her clothes.

All of sudden Link was there and hugged her tightly. "SDP! Are you alright?" He inquired while already checking her. "Freaking hell! This… I didn't wait for this to happen!" The Hero almost whined in desperation and looking around in wait of the enemies.

 _"Well, then. Choice has been made."_ The voice spoke and chuckled cruelly. _"You can say goodbye to the other person. In my opinion, you made very idiotic choice."_ The voice continued and all of sudden the air was pierced by a scream.

" _DARK!_ " SDP screamed while staring wide-eyed forward past Link's shoulder. "N-no… NO!" She cried while feeling her legs give out. The Hero gently held her in his arms while carefully lowering her down. She had just barely felt him tense up at the sound of Dark's painfilled scream.

"Sssh, it'll be okay." Link whispered while gently hugging SDP. "If he's gone, SDP, he'll come back. I swear he'll come back. He's part of Shadow and Shadows always come back. It'll just take a while." He tried to comfort while pushing back his own sorrow and fear which SDP knew to be in there.

 _"I didn't even get to say I love him."_ SDP thought while crying in Link's arms. _"I thought he'd come back in couple of short hours. Just to beat few foolish Bokoblins and then back home. Simple and fast with taking some fun in there."_ She continued while fully ignoring Link's desperate tries of consoling her.

While SDP was trying to calm down, she thought back to the reason she was in here. She had been in the garden, tending to the flowers, couple of trees and herbs along with the vegetables and berries they were growing. Most of the items were brought by Link from his Hyrule and taught how to tend to them. She smiled sorrowfully as she remembered the turquoise colored flower Dark had brought to her just few days ago.

The sudden escape of the close by birds got her Highness to frown and start to inch towards the door of the temple where she and Dark lived at. All of sudden the monsters came crashing through the forest. Few Bokoblins on horseback, couple of Stalfos and pack of three Wolfos.

She screamed out and made a dash towards the door. SDP had a sword which she had been practicing with Dark but it was inside the temple. Right now she really would've loved to have it by her as he slammed the door open. Just as she was going to close it, few well shot arrows forced her away from there.

SDP ran inside with one of the horseback monsters after her. They were running around the first hall before she managed to make it to the first actual room. It ended up being the kitchen. She desperately and swiftly searched out a knife. A Stalfos came into the room with a sword in its hands.

SDP screamed and attacked, the fear and practice with Dark kicking in. She duck underneath the slash and kicked hard into the bony leg. As the creature fell into the floor with a scream, SDP struck the knife into the back of the monster's skull. She didn't wait to see if it was enough to kill the beast as she already dashed out of the room.

The next place for safety ended up being her own room. She picked the sword up and revealed the blade just when a Bokoblin entered the area. The young royal woman screamed out again and attacked. Her strike hit into a shield and got her to stagger backwards. The Bokoblin didn't wait for any of better chance as it already attacked.

The Bokoblin fought to keep the squirming woman in the floor where it had tackled her while waiting for the rest of its comrades to come forth. Soon enough the monsters came and managed to hold her down. The remaining Stalfos injected her with something and soon enough she was out of count.

Next thing was that she woke up from the tiled cell. It was longer than what it was wide. From straight check, there wasn't any of hatches or hidden ways in sight. Nonetheless, she checked around the whole place in search of way out. But she found none and eventually just sat down to one of the corners.

Her notion was soon taken by a screen that came into the other end of the prison. She had first frowned before giving out a quiet gasp as she recognized Link. After that she simply just watched both astonished and in fear how the Hero of Hyrule was forced to fight battle after battle.

Suddenly the sound of mechanical switches turning and the rumble of something opening up, brought SDP back into the reality. "Just stay in the back. I got this." Link stated while standing up and getting ready for the fight that was about to begin.

SDP stood up while watching how one part of the round wall opened up and an Iron Knuckle walked out. She gulped and searched for something to use in attempt to help Link. The gentle hand on her shoulder got her to look up into the Hero's cerulean eyes. "Don't worry 'bout me. Just stay safe and out of the harm's way. Okay?" He half begged before giving a wide grin. "Besides, Dark's going to have my hide if something happens to you." Link told with a wink before turning towards the enemy and starting to approach it.

SDP watched with rising fear how the Hero attacked the monster and backed off swiftly afterwards to avoid the strong strikes before going back to attacking. The princess hadn't heard much of this enemy from the three Hylians. Dark hadn't faced one and both Link and Darky were bit reluctant to talk about those fights.

The further the fight went, the quicker the Iron Knuckle became. Somehow Link was able to keep the distance and attack whenever he had a chance. Once the monster had vanished after dying, the Hero returned to her. "One down, nine to go." He told with a reassuring grin. SDP simply nodded while worrying over the next battles.

The next fighters came into the arena quite soon, giving Link very little of time to recover from the earlier battle. Three skeletal warriors walked into the brightly lit area before their gazes fell into the duo. SDP gulped and backed away by few steps.

She watched how the Hero started to approach the trio. The monsters separated and soon rounded him. Surprisingly, the three skeletons weren't interested of her even one bit. And then, all of sudden, a metallic clang informed of the fight having started.

The Stalfoses, even though quite see-through monsters, were surprisingly well hiding the golden haired swordsman into the middle of their group. SDP desperately tried to find her love's brother from there but she only got a glimpse of him now and then. Knowing how hard the battle could be for the Hero, the princess of Swamp Kingdom wanted to help him somehow.

SDP swiftly checked around but the cerulean eyed male's weapons were fully scattered around the arena. Fetching one, and figuring out how to operate it, would've taken too long. So, in lack of better ideas, she picked up some rocks from the sandy ground. Swamp Dragon Princess took once a deep breath and started to inch closer to the fight. Gulping once, she threw the first rock.

Out of pure luck the rock hit into one Stalfos' head. The hit was strong enough to knock the skull down into the ground and confuse the monster for a moment. SDP didn't see what actually happened but the beast was very soon defeated and it vanished into black smoke.

With one monster off from causing trouble, it was bit easier to see how things were going. The two remaining skeletons were still moving around Link so she didn't get a good look of the Hero to know how badly the Stalfos' had already hit him. Yet, wishing to keep on helping the Hylian, SDP moved to a better place and started to throw the rocks again.

This time she didn't hit as well as before but she was able to cause bit of nuisance to the monsters. Eventually one of them turned towards her and started to head her way. SDP gulped and backed away while trying to find something better than rocks to be used as a weapon. Yet, the monster didn't get far before it was already cut into two and the skull was impaled.

Soon after the black smoke of the dying beast vanished, the princess got the ongoing fight into her sight. The constant clanging came from the Stalfos striking its sword into Link's Hylian Shield over and over again. Each strike got the Hero to stumble bit more backwards while the speed of bringing the heavy obstacle up for his safety was getting slower. SDP tried desperately to come up with a new way to help him but Link acted before she came up with anything worthy of trying.

After yet another blocked attack, the Hylian surprisingly swiftly crouched down and slashed at the bony legs. One leg was fully cut into two while the other one simply got a scratch. The beast screamed out, flailed and crashed to its side. Link didn't wait as he already struck the sword through the monster's head to finish it off.

SDP sighed in relief when the black smoke overtook the dead monster and vanquished it. "Link?" She called bit tentatively but when the Hero fell to his knees, she already screamed out his name. Without thinking even for a second, the princess already ran to the golden haired Hylian's side. "Link! Are you alright?" The royal young woman inquired in full worry.

The Hero was taking deep breaths but he gave a small smile and a nod. "Don't worry 'bout me." He told and opened his eyes to look at her slightly sternly. "And stay off of the fights. I can handle them." Link stated firmly but he soon sighed and slightly slumped. "Sorry. Just trying to keep you safe in here." The Hylian apologized but the sound of a new wall opening stopped him from hugging the princess.

SDP watched how the Hero took a determined look to his face and forced himself back to his feet. While Link turned fully towards the sound, the princess' gaze only fell towards it. Soon enough they heard the leathery sound of wings and the odd sound the flying skulls did.

Slowly ten Bubbles came into the round arena. Link snorted with a grin and started to approach them. This could be quite easy battle for him since those beasts were easy to defeat with just couple of strikes. Knowing this, SDP was more than willing to help defeat the creatures.

The princess carefully followed Link while picking up rocks. She kept enough of distance to be able to run off if needed. After the Hero had attacked against the first ones, SDP started to throw the rocks. Her aim was still off but each rock that found its target got the different colored flames off from around the flying skull. This small help gave Link the chance to defeat the monsters bit faster.

Once the last Bubble had vanished, Link stretched a bit. "Three done, seven to go." He told while giving a reassuring grin. The brown eyed young woman simply nodded while knowing that each fight was harder than the earlier one. And she worried fully about whether or not Link would make it to the end of the tenth fight. Not to mention what would be the given choice to be made.

The next monster was let into the round area without giving the duo much of time to calm down. The enemy came fast and low. It was only Link's experience and knowledge that got him to do a swift backflip slightly before the Lizalfos jumped up. The beast's tail met empty air as the creature also made a backflip. The two fighters attacked again straight after getting to their feet.

SDP backed away from the battle since this was an enemy that was too quick for her abilities. She watched how the swords clang into the shields as the fighters tried to find a way through. Deep inside the young woman knew that the longer it took for the duo to break through the other one's defense, the more certainly the one losing would be the Hero of Time.

While still having nothing else to use than the rocks, SDP braced herself and threw the hard item at the beast. The first throw was avoided by jumping to side with the creature hissing at her afterwards. This, though, gave Link a chance to strike and he cut at the beast's side. The Lizalfos growled and started to strike even harder and faster as it had held its abilities at back. Though, it still wasn't going with all it had.

SDP narrowed her eyes and continued to throw the rocks. The second uneven projectile was blocked by the shield. Link's sword was met with the beast's weapon but this gave the Hero a chance to strike his own shield straight at the monster's face. The Lizalfos staggered backwards and the golden haired Hylian struck few harsh slashes at the monster's chest.

The warrior lizard jumped away before running on full speed into attacking. Link dived out of the way and somersaulted back to his feet. The monster faced him again while already attacking but SDP's third rock struck straight into the scaled back of it. This caused the beast to stagger forward before already starting to turn towards the young woman. Link seized the given opportunity and stabbed the sword through the Lizalfos' throat. The beast was fully startled as its short lack of notion cost its life.

SDP sighed in relief when the lizard vanished into black smoke but her moment of comfort was short lived as the next monsters came into the arena. Group of five Bokoblins took their turn to fight. One carried a sword, two had long sticks and two wielded a wooden club. They took a moment to check around before they already ran towards the duo.

"Get down once they've surrounded me." Link whispered to SDP before he ran to meet the monsters. SDP had simply nodded and waited fearfully for the right moment. The red pig like creatures didn't pay any attention into her since so far she seemed unthreatening without any kind of weapon.

The five Bokoblins swiftly circled the Hero and swung their weapons at him. Yet, before they got anywhere close with their attack, Link already unleashed the Spin Attack he had been charging after leaving from the princess' side. SDP swiftly laid down to the sandy ground after the golden haired swordsman vanished inside the red wall of the monsters.

All of sudden the beasts flew around the place when the attack hit into them. The royal young woman stood back to her feet with a slight shriek before already moving away from the monster. The Bokoblin glanced at her but it didn't attack her. Instead, it simply turned towards Link and ran back into the fight.

Link charged another Spin Attack while waiting for the monsters to come close enough. SDP could see him breathing heavily while waiting for a chance to unleash the attack but the monsters kept their weapons up in defense. _"I gotta distract those monsters…"_ The young woman thought while already taking up yet another rock. "Hey! Pigface! Look here!" She shouted just before throwing the rock.

Luckily she was close enough for the projectile to find its target as the closest Bokoblin turned to look at her. The hard object struck straight into the monster's face and got it to stagger backwards. The rest of its group was bit startled of the unexpected happening. On that moment, when the creatures' notion was elsewhere, Link unleashed the second Spin Attack.

SDP swiftly crouched down while hoping to be low enough to avoid the strike. Luckily the harsh offense magic past her while the five Bokoblins took the attack on full force. When the beasts went flying, the princess moved out of the way again. Yet, this time she ran to pick one of the clubs that had flied close enough to her.

Before the monster who's club she had picked up got back to its feet, SDP already gave out a scream and slammed the wooden weapon straight into the beast's face. She was trembling as she backed off by couple of steps after having, much to her surprise, killed the monster. SDP barely took notice of Link running here and there to finish off the remaining Bokoblins one at a time.

"SDP?" The Hero called after having finished the last one off and coming to her side. She shrieked and turned around in a flash when she felt a hand by her shoulder. "Whoa! Easy there! I'm not an enemy!" Link half shouted and chuckled a bit.

SDP sighed heavily and crashed to her knees. The Hero gasped and swiftly knelt by her and hugged her close in worry. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" He straight off inquired in slight fear. The young woman simply shook her head while leaning against Link's chest. "First kill?" Link asked while slightly calming down.

SDP simply nodded while feeling grateful of the strong, yet gentle hold. "The first kill is always the hardest. Even when defeating monsters." Link whispered slightly sorrowfully. But before he could comfort her more, the next monster was released into the arena. "We're hallway through." He told reassuringly, swiftly kissed her head and stood up.

SDP watched how Link desperately tried to hide his tiredness and lack of strength. Suddenly something white and gleaming caught the duo's notion. The monster had to crouch down, almost go on all four, before it got into the area. It stood bit over twice of Link's height and its body was made out of pure ice.

The Hero frowned in confusion before starting to grin. "I have no idea what that beast is but it's going down swiftly." He told while already calling out a small fireball. The monster brought out an icy spear, about its own height long, and readied to throw it.

SDP watched how Link started to run and throw small fireballs at the monster. The first one already forced the beast to back off by a step. It also broke the Chilfos' concentration into its attack. The Hero kept on throwing the fireballs and the close he got to his enemy, the more of the flame orbs hit into the ice body of his target.

The battle was long over before it even fully started. Link walked calmly back to SDP with almost a smug smile on his face. The princess of Swamp Kingdom calmed down a bit before slightly grinning. "Just think if this arena was in the desert." She said and got a calm chuckle out of his love's brother.

"I think at then I wouldn't have needed to do anything else than to stay out of the way of its attacks." Link answered with a wide grin. SDP nodded while not thinking about all of the other problems such arena would've brought to them. Yet, their musing was interrupted when the next monsters came. This time it was in the form of two Wolfos.

"I keep their notion in me and you hit them into their tail." Link told and SDP nodded. The brown eyed woman understood that the Hero wasn't too happy of the plan but it would be working one for the situation. Besides, she still had the Bokoblin's club in her hands which, luckily, hadn't vanished after the monsters died. She would've fetched the sword but it had been knocked too far from them to be of any of use for now.

The duo started to approach the wolves bit cautiously while SDP kept distance while trying to look as unthreatening as possible. Yet, she knew to need to be either quick enough or be closer to him than what Link preferred for. Suddenly the mutts started to run towards them and Link dashed forward to meet them head on.

SDP followed but with slower pace. Much to her fear and worry, she needed to let the monster turn their notion fully into Link to get the needed chance to defeat at least other one of them. She gasped when first Wolfos actually _jumped_ attack the Hero but its target hit the ground and slid past it from underneath. The princess watched how Link tried to use the given chance to strike into the wolf's tail but the second one attacked him with similar leap as what the first one had done.

The second one crashed into Link from side and struck its teeth into the male's shoulder. Link gasped while SDP screamed out as the Wolfos hit its target down to the sand. The first one turned around and attacked too. The Hero brought his sword up to defend himself from the sharp claws.

SDP stared horrified at the scene but she knew she had to move. Instead of just dashing into the fight while screaming, she started to round the fighters. The princess gulped once before slowly approaching the one whom tried to claw at Link. Suddenly the gnawing beast noticed her, let go of the hard target of its and looked straight at the young woman.

SDP tried to ignore the golden gaze of the Wolfos as she inched closer to the second beast. Suddenly the on standing over the Hero leaped towards her. The princess gave out a quiet shriek but the monster never had a chance to strike its claws or teeth into her.

Link moved the second he realized the first one's notion to have shifted from him into SDP. He sat up and used his whole body to block the Wolfos' chance of attacking. This, sadly, gave the second wolf-monster a perfect opportunity to attack his back. The claws shredded the tunic but luckily the chainmail held against the slashes.

SDP raised the club high above her head and struck _hard_ down into the wolf's tail. The monster struck fully up to its hindlegs and howled in agony before slumping down and vanishing into black smoke. The remaining beast had already struck its teeth into Link's other shoulder while its claws were scratching at his arms. The Hylian male was struggling against the beast's weight while trying to get a strike at its tail by his sword.

SDP started to round behind the remaining Wolfos. The monster growled and tried to pull off from its target but it had two problems right then and there. The first one was that its teeth had gotten struck in the small holes of Link's chainmail. The second was that the Hero was holding on to the monster to keep it to its place.

SDP struck the Wolfos' tail the second she had it in sight and in her reach. The beast gave out a muffled howl before dying. Link sighed in relief and half crashed to his back onto the ground. "Link!" The young woman half shouted and knelt down beside him.

The Hero gave a weak, reassuring smile. "I'm fine." He half whispered before sighing and closing his eyes for a moment. "So far the chainmail's holding but I'm not sure how long it'll last anymore." Link told and opened his eyes as part of the round wall started to open up. "Eighth fight is about to start…" He half mumbled and forced himself back to his feet even though he would've rather taken a moment to regain his strength.

Two monsters entered the arena. The skeleton warrior took a moment to check around but its comrade dashed straight off into attacking. The lizard moved quickly and slashed hard with its sword. Link barely had a chance to bring his shield and sword up to block the worst of the strike. The impact got him to fly backwards and hit the ground hard.

The Lizalfos didn't wait as it already ran after its victim. SDP watched horrified as the slithering beast struck the sword through Link's arm, causing him to scream out in pain. The princess stared how the Hero desperately tried to defend himself with the shield as the monster tried to both bite and claw at him.

SDP knew she had no chances against the Lizalfos but maybe she could fight the Stalfos off. She forced her gaze off of the situation and ended up screaming since the skeleton had already gotten too close for her comfort. The princess started to back away straight off to keep enough of distance to the monster. Yet, the bone creature jumped into attack.

With a scream of terror, SDP, much to her own shock, moved forward and turned around as quickly as she could. Without thinking she swung the club and managed to hit the enemy into its spine. The hit was enough to knock the monster off of its feet but instead of attacking, she backed away. The skeleton's head was too far for her to have even thought about attacking.

Suddenly a loud _swoosh_ sound got her to glance to her side. SDP frowned as she saw the Lizalfos struck high into the air and Link running towards her. When she turned her notion back into the Stalfos, she gasped and stared wide-eyed in horror at the monster. Yet, a loud growl got both the skeleton and SDP to glance towards the sound.

Link was right on that second by the princess and slashed with all he got at the Stalfos. The hit struck the monster onto its back and the Hylian male attacked it on that second. After the skeleton warrior was defeated, Link stood back up and searched for the remaining monster. But the beast was already at there and slashed harshly at the Hero's back.

SDP half gasped, half screamed when the Lizalfos knocked Link into the ground. She hadn't noticed when the monster had hit back to the floor of the arena and gotten to them. Now she simply didn't think as she swung the club and hit the beast into side. The strike didn't cause much of other than the lizard to take a step to side and turn to look at here with a menacing glare.

The Lizalfos roared and readied its sword for an attack while looking the young woman straight into eyes. SDP gulped but the fear had frozen her to her place without being able to break the eye contact. Suddenly Link was right between her and the monster. She gasped as the Hero growled slightly in pain when the enemy's sword slashed at his arm. Yet, the Hylian warrior had also attacked and struck the Master Sword through the monster's throat.

"Are you alright, SDP?" Link inquired while turning around as the Lizalfos was vanishing into the black smoke. The young woman simply nodded but her gaze fell into the Hero's bleeding arm.

"You're hurt…" She half whispered in sorrow. Link glanced at the wounds before bit shrugging.

"Just scratches." He told with a small grin while placing his hand over the worst strike. "I've had worse. Much worse." Link continued while using some of his remaining strength into the healing magic. SDP watched worriedly as the Hero winced at the slight pain the healing brought with it.

Link was still healing the wounds when the ninth battle's enemy entered the arena. The monster wasn't as tall as the ice being had been but it still was bigger than Link. The creature had long snout but it looked to be stupider than the Bokoblins. The fur was dark brown. The huge beast had a bit, black and spiked club in its hands.

SDP watched how Link went to face the monster. He used similar tactic as with an Iron Knuckle. Waiting for a chance to attack and other times stay out of the harm's way. Yet, this monster was bit slower in its movements so getting more than one hit in was easy. The only problem was that he got too confident and stayed next to the beast while rounding it and slashing at its legs.

The Moblin tried to kick at him but Link was fast enough to avoid such attack. Yet, SDP wasn't fast enough to shout out the warning when the monster swung the huge club. The Hero had his back towards the way the weapon was coming from. He screamed when the spiked thing struck into him and got him to fly through the air.

SDP screamed and stared in horror at the scene. Without thinking, she threw the club at the monster to take its notion off from Link. Yet, she kept eye on the Hero to know if he was alright. The Moblin growled when the princess started to throw rocks at it. The attack didn't cause harm to the beast but it was enough to get it to start approaching the new attacker.

While SDP was backing away from the monster and throwing the rocks at it, Link stood up. The princess of Swamp Kingdom could easily notice the shoulder being broken but that didn't stop the Hero from working with the healing magic while approaching her and the beast. Slowly, while getting the arm back into full usage, Link started to run. Eventually he gave out a scream, jumped and slashed at the unprotected back of the Moblin.

After couple of more harsh strikes from the Master Sword, the monster eventually died. Link sighed in relief and fell to his knees. SDP dashed to him while he brought his hand back to his shoulder to continue the healing. "Link…?" She called carefully while fully wishing she could've helped more than by taking the notion of the monsters now and then.

Just when Link let his hand fall off from his shoulder to incline of it having been healed well enough, the last battle was announced by the rumbling of the mechanics. The enemy entered the arena with surprisingly fast pace, especially considered when it turned out to be an Iron Knuckle. "Why couldn't it have been something easier?" Link whined quietly while standing up and starting to approach the monster.

SDP watched him walk to the armored fighter. She knew that Link would fight to the end but it was still clear that things were starting to be too hard for him. And much to her horror, the Hero's timing failed straight off. He wasn't fast enough to avoid the strong horizontal slash and it hit on full force into Link's chest. The impact caused him to fly fast and hard into the wall behind him.

 _"LINK!_ " SDP screamed out in shock and absolute terror. She watched how Link fought to push himself back up. The Iron Knuckle half jogged towards him and swung the huge double sided axe. Link tried to avoid the upcoming strike but it came too fast and hit into his back.

The attack threw the Hero high into the air and as he was falling back down, the armored enemy swung the axe again. It struck hellishly into Link's side and got him to fly away from the fighter and hit side first into the sand. He slid several meters before stopping.

SDP didn't even realize to have screamed out and brought her hands to her mouth. The teas were already falling from her eyes as she watched the Hero of Hyrule get beaten by the Iron Knuckle. She was too far to know whether or not Link was alive anymore. The enemy was taking it slower as it approached its opponent.

Yet, a slight hope still resided in her. The club she had used earlier was now gone since it had vanished a while after it had hit into the Moblin and fallen into the ground. The only sword was the Master Sword and that would be too heavy for her to swing well enough. The arrows for the bow were too scattered to even think about fetching those. And the Longshot wouldn't do any of good as it would only clang into the armor. The only weapon she could use were the rocks.

SDP took a deep breath, dried her tears and started to pick up rocks with determined expression. As she was doing this, she kept walking closer to her target. Deep inside she knew that the rocks wouldn't do anything else than get the monster annoyed at her. But, if it would come after her, Link would have a while longer to recover from the given beating.

It took five rocks before the Iron Knuckle turned towards the princess. It glanced at its main target before starting to jog towards SDP. It was clear that the armored warrior was certain of an easy and swift fight.

SDP started to back off but she kept on throwing the rocks at the monster to keep its interest in her. Yet, her backing was much slower than the Iron Knuckle's jog so she eventually turned around and ran. She kept on listening to the sound of her enemy's steps to know if it was still following her.

Whenever she came across an arrow, she picked it up. Once she was certain of being far enough from the Iron Knuckle, she turned around and started to throw the rocks at it again. The monster growled and tried to speed up but because of the armor it wasn't able to go fast enough for its own liking. SDP turned around again and ran while making sure to stay far enough from Link to keep him safe.

Eventually the princess reached the bow and picked it up. Unfortunately, it wasn't made for her abilities. The bow was bit too big for her to use it well and the string was too tight to get an arrow knocked steadily. Still, that didn't stop her from trying and pretty much just getting the arrows to either fall or do a very small arc before crashing back to ground. Deep inside she was certain of the Iron Knuckle laughing at her.

Each try got the arrow to fly slightly further but it certainly wasn't enough to be even considered as worthy attack. And way too soon she realized to have made one simple mistake. The Iron Knuckle had gotten too close for her to try and escape anymore.

SDP closed her eyes tightly and bit slumped when the fighter readied for an attack. But the strike never hit her. The princess frowned and opened her eyes only to gasp as she noticed the dim red light around her. It hit her the moment she saw the protective magic. _Nayru's Love._

SDP dashed right past the Iron Knuckle while ignoring the overly fast moving axe. The weapon only graced the shield but didn't get through it. Once having gotten away from the enemy, the brown eyes of the royal woman fell into Link. And the second she realized him to stand there bare chested, she blushed brightly and turned her gaze off of him. She stumbled slightly but regained her balance swiftly enough to keep on running.

Link, even though out of breath and feeling weak, started to approach the Iron Knuckle. SDP stopped running and watched him walk back into the fight with less of protection than before. "Link… Don't…." She whispered even though she knew that the Hero wouldn't listen to her.

The princess watched how the Hylian male called out ice magic and froze the monster to its place. She knew it wouldn't hold for long and that worried her even more since the golden haired warrior kept getting closer to the enemy. As he walked, he started to charge the sword with a new Spin Attack. SDP crouched down while fully wishing that Link knew what he was doing.

The Hero glanced once at her before turning his notion back into the task ahead of him. Once close enough, he took a deep breath and unleashed the magic in a diagonal round with a loud scream. SDP shrieked when the harsh wind blew off from the attack but she was low enough to stay out of the harm's way.

Link spun three times before stopping. He slumped bit forward while gasping for air until his legs gave out. Each of the strikes had been very powerful, closer to what the younger dark Hylian, Darky, could call out without much of trouble.

Luckily the strikes had been strong enough to kill the monster. When the black smoke rose, SDP scrambled to her feet and dashed to Link's side. "Link! Are you okay?" She inquired in full worry while trying _not_ to blush as she checked the Hero's chest, arms and back.

"I…" Link started before taking a deep breath. "I'm fine…" He half mumbled while almost gulping for air. "Just being glad that was last fight for now." The Hero continued with a weak smile.

"The chainmail?" SDP asked while worrying even more over the lack of protection and the clear wounds. There would be lot of new scars once they'd get out of here.

"Broke too badly." Link answered bit sorrowfully. "It would be more on the way than of help now." He told and nodded towards the place where the shredded shirt, chainmail and tunic were. SDP simply nodded her understanding.

 _"I'm surprised you two are still alive!"_ The voice called and startled the duo. They looked around but found nothing where the talking could've come from. _"Seems like it's time to give you a new choice to make."_ The words were spoken with slight hissing. _"Now, the choices are…. Freedom…. Or…."_ It continued and kept a short moment to let the duo worry for a moment longer. _"A dark Hylian."_ The voice ended with a smug voice.

SDP glanced at Link before standing up. "Freedom!" She called out with as strong voice as she could muster.


	7. Fight to win, win to live, part 3, Link

A/N: The picture I have in use as the cover for my CaH saga (as well as for all of my Zelda stories) is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

This story / chapters are part of my "100 uploads of the year 2017". Current count is 10 and going downwards.

 **Notion:** This story has two different dark Hylians. The first chapter concentrates into Dark who's actions, abilities and characteristics comes from Swamp Dragon Princess (aka SDP). The second dark Hylian, who will come into the story in fourth part, is my own version of Dark Link. He's usually referred to as Darky. Link in this story, along all of my stories (unless told otherwise) is my own version of him. So, Dark comes from SDP while Link and Darky are my versions. This is simply to clarify the differences and the reasons for their actions. Thank You. =)

Enjoy! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Fight**

Fight to win, win to live

Part 3: Link  


Link stood up with a slight whine. "I pick the dark Hylian." He stated as firmly as he could. SDP was fully shocked and she turned her gaze into him with nearly pleading look. The Hero took once a deep breath and smiled slightly. "The said dark Hylian could be our Dark, SDP." He told and shrugged but ended up wincing at the movement.

"But…" The young woman started while tears already formed in her eyes. Link sighed and gently hugged her.

"They'd be total idiots to kill Dark off. He's a strong fighter and would've given even better show with his bit foolish way of just toying around with the monsters." The Hylian male started calmly. "Besides, if it's not him, then let's just hope she or he will be of help for us. If not, then I'll deal with the given problem." He continued while pulling off.

"But Dark would want us to get out of here…" SDP started sorrowfully. Link sighed heavily and gently brushed the tears off.

"I know but I can't leave him here alone either." He half apologized. The woman in front of her sighed and nodded. "The dark Hylian?" Link half inquired and SDP nodded. He took a deep breath and raised his gaze up into the darkness above them. "We choose the dark Hylian!" He half shouted while fully well knowing the bad guy to have heard him.

 _"Is this the choice from both of you?"_ The voice inquired and both Link and SDP nodded. _"As you wish. Let's see if you get through the next round."_ The voice stated before falling quiet. Soon after the mechanics started to work and a moment later someone half fell, half crashed into the arena.

Link had pulled SDP behind him while being ready to fight if needed. _"Just, dear Goddesses, please, let him be Dark."_ The Hero thought while fearing that his prayers wouldn't be answered. Yet, the quiet growl and bit angry words got him to first startled but right after that to relax.

"Freaking hell! That wasn't the graceful entrance I wanted to have." The dark Hylian grumbled while getting his face off of the sand and sitting up. While standing up and brushing the sand off of him, he heard a familiar scream of his name.

Link almost jumped when SDP shouted out Dark's name. Right after that she already dashed away from him. The Hero sighed in relief and slightly smiled as he watched her crash on full speed into the dark Hylian and hug him tightly. The embrace was followed by a deep and strong kiss.

Link chuckled a bit and started to walk towards the duo. "Glad to see you again, Dark." He called with a lopsided smile. Yet, the second he got close enough, the dark Hylian already half glomped him. The Hero of Hyrule gasped at the hug he should've guessed to come. Yet, he whined in pain at the strength of the hold.

Dark let go of him nearly instantly and looked at him worriedly. Link gave a weak but reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Or at least still alive." He answered and chuckled slightly. Yet, soon he raised an eyebrow at the confused frown on his adopted brother's face.

"Bro, why are you half naked?" Dark inquired but before Link had a chance to reply, the ruby eyed male already shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're still with us." He simply stated and pulled the cerulean eyed swordsman back into a tight but still gentle hold. "It's been pure hell to watch you get hit by those bastards, Duckling." The dark Hylian whispered while relaxing.

Link sighed a bit and calmed down. "It's okay, bro." He started and opened his eyes but he nearly immediately gasped. _"SHIT! I_ knew _to have counted wrong!"_ The Hero thought in near panic as he saw a monster rise from the sand. "GET DOWN!" He nearly screamed out while pulling free from the hold and pushing his brother down back first.

The tentacle came too fast for Link to avoid. It struck harshly across his chest and send him flying with a painfilled scream. He had closed his eyes just a moment before the strike in hopes of being able to deal with the pain that would come from the impact.

The Hero gasped as he crashed back first into the wall. The impact knocked his air out so he ended up just giving a quiet whine as he fell into the sand. Link fought against the pain and the darkness that threatened to overtake him. He desperately concentrated into moving his left hand over his bleeding chest and concentrated into healing. As he called out the magic, he left everything else out of his notion even though he knew to be extremely vulnerable to attacks at the moment.

Link growled as the healing started to work and fix the given wound. It took a moment from him to get used to the feeling and relax enough to make things bit easier to both heal and for the pain to lessen. The more the magic healed, the easier it was for him to call the magic out even stronger and so speed things up even though that would take more of his strength away.

Suddenly he gasped and shot his eyes open as he felt someone take a hold of him and roll him to his back. Link sighed and relaxed while closing his eyes as he saw the worried brown eyes of SDP. "I… I'm fine…." He fought the words out while concentrating back into the healing. The surprise and slight fear had taken him off from upholding the magic.

Slowly Link started to calm down and concentrate into his surroundings instead of the healing. The worst damage was fixed so he wasn't in life-danger anymore. The first thing he heard was the sound of fighting. Or rather, the monster's pain filled screams. "I'm assuming Dark's ripping the beast into pieces." He bit chuckled while opening his eyes.

SDP sighed in relief and slightly chuckled. "Yeah. He doesn't take well to monsters that hurt his family." She replied and turned her gaze into the dark Hylian. Link simply nodded before taking a deep breath and slowly sitting up. The woman by him returned her gaze back into him swiftly when she heard him move. "Link! You should stay put!" SDP exclaimed but Link simply shook his head.

"I'm fine." The Hero replied while taking few deep breaths to calm down. As he raised his gaze up to check on the fight, Dark was already coming towards them. And he didn't look too happy. Link gulped once while slightly slumping and giving bit of a sheepish look.

"The hell you were thinking?!" Dark screamed the second he got close enough and got his brother to flinch a bit. "That damn shit-face could've killed you, damn it!" He continued on while almost glaring at the Hero. Yet, soon after he crouched down and yanked the golden haired Hylian into a tight embrace. "I can't lose you, bro. I just can't." The dark Hylian half whispered while feeling fully relieved of Link being still alive.

Link relaxed in the hold and closed his eyes. "Sorry. Reflexes." He simply replied before pulling off. "Now, how about I fix your legs and then we get ready for the next rounds, hmm?" He suggested while glancing at the several very thin stab wounds around his brother's legs.

"No." Dark stated firmly while standing up. He looked sternly at his bit startled brother. " _I_ handle the next rounds while _you_ keep my Princess safe. I doubt any of those monsters to get past me but just in case. Got it?" He spoke sternly with bit of a hard gaze in his eyes. Yet, that soon melted off into slight worry and full caring. "It's about time you got bit of rest, Duckling." He told calmly and leaned down to kiss Link's forehead. "Just keep my love well." The dark Hylian half whispered before turning to SDP and kissing her strongly but lovingly to lips. "Look after my bro. Make sure he stays off the fights." He whispered and Link needed to fully strain his hearing to get the words out.

Suddenly the first round started as one of the hidden doors opened up. Dark smirked as he turned to check his opponents. "This'll be fun." He half whispered while cracking his neck and hands. Link and SDP watched how the dark Hylian left to approach the Stalfos that had just come into the arena.

Link sighed as he leaned against the wall behind him and relaxed. He knew that Dark wouldn't need his help. In all reality, the ruby eyed male was in his element without weapons. And even when he did have weapons, he often relied only in his sword and hands. Those were more than enough for him. Still, the Hero didn't turn his gaze off of the fight in case his input was needed.

As Dark was beating the monsters one after the other, Link let his mind fall back into the morning. Zelda had asked him to investigate some odd reports that were coming from the border of their and the Hero's brother's Hyrule. She didn't give much of information of what was strange in the reports but, since it was between the two different kingdoms of Hyrule, Link chose to fetch his older brother along.

Yet, as he reached the Temple his brother lived in, things already looked suspicious. The door was open and no-one was around even though he called for both Dark and SDP. Cautiously, with his sword and shield out, Link checked the whole house but found neither of his family members. With the dread rising within him, he left to the place which Zelda had more or less commanded him to check.

Once having reached the right area, it didn't take long to find the hidden hatch from the ground. Link glanced once around in search of enemies but everything seemed surprisingly calm. He took once a deep breath and opened the wooden structure. It creaked and got cold shivers to run down the Hero's back.

The staircase came into his view but before starting to go down them, he looked once again around. There still weren't anything that could be considered as a threat. Yet, he was certain of someone or something to have heard the door being opened. But, he didn't have any other choice than to go into the underground place.

Link took once a deep breath and closed the hatch behind him as he descent into the dimly lit area. The stairway was just barely wide enough for two persons and, after the first meter, it started to spiral towards left. It left very little of chances to see if something was coming towards him or following him down the stairs. Not to mention about fighting in such thin area.

Eventually it ended into a long corridor. It had doors on both sides while having about a meter or so of distance from each other in one wall. Link carefully walked to the first door and tried it only to find it locked. Same was on the opposite wall's door. Feeling bit worried, he started to head forward while checking the doors but each of them were locked.

Link knew he could've used some time to pick the locks but he simply wished them to be locked because they were empty. Yet, he still felt cold fear about leaving the areas unchecked and soon enough he cursed his choice of action. When he got about half way through the corridor, a loud metallic sound startled him. He gulped as he heard the sound of lock being opened. And soon after the locked doors swung open.

The monsters swarmed into the corridor, looked around and got bit startled when their gazes fell into Link. Yet, nearly immediately after that, they already smirked and alerted the ones whom hadn't yet seen their opponent. Link barely had a chance to get ready before the first beasts already attacked him.

There was way too little of room to fight and too many of those creations of darkness striking at him. The Hero backed into a wall to keep at least his back safe but that didn't help for long as the attacks came from all around him. Eventually he was tackled to the ground and the fight got even more hard for him to win.

Yet, before the beasts could shred him into pieces, the floor below him opened up. Couple of the monsters fell with him into the darkness but Link was swift enough to realized his chance and stabbed them to death quickly enough. Sadly, that left him without a chance to get ready for the floor and so the impact knocked his breath away harshly.

Link was desperately trying to get his breathing in order while feeling grateful enough to have not cracked his skull or knocked himself out by the impact. He coughed few times as he slowly turned to his side. The area was very dimly lit and looked like some kind of jail.

The Hero carefully stood up while checking that everything was working normally. After the he started to look around in search of a way out but the walls were solid tile all around him. Suddenly the sound of mechanism caught his notion and got him to turn towards it. He prepared for a fight but just as the short wall started to open up, something struck from behind.

Link gasped and took a step forward when he felt a sting in his neck. He swiftly turned around but saw nothing that could've attacked him. Yet, very soon he was starting to feel nauseous and weak. He tried to ignore it and turn towards the opening door. Just as the wall moved off the way and was about to reveal what was behind it, darkness took over and Link fell unconscious into the floor.

The next thing the Hero remembered was waking up in middle of the sandy arena. He didn't have any of his weapons along. Link simply felt grateful to at least have his clothes on. Soon after he had come into consciousness and realized the situation, a wall opposite him opened up and the first monster entered the round area. Luckily the first fight had been a Stalfos.

Link knew weaponless fight since he had learned that from his older brother. Yet, it certainly didn't mean he enjoyed of it the way Dark did. The Hero still preferred to have weapons than to battle without them.

Since the first enemy was the skeletal warrior, it was easier to crush its skull by a rock. But the next fights got harder because of there being skin and blood while needing to feel the hits and watch his hands get stained. This was the reason he desperately tried to disarm the enemy and take its weapon for his own usage.

The ten first fights were the hardest in his whole life. When he was given the chance to pick one of his weapons back, he chose his sword. This made the next ten battles easier since he didn't need to touch the monsters by bare hands anymore. The next weapon he chose was the shield.

The bow and arrows came as his third choice. The Longshot was his fourth. Sadly, neither was much of help for him. Well, not until the Hinox came into the arena. That huge monster with one eye was easy to defeat with his aiming skills.

With more weapons in his use, the fights became easier but this brought a different problem up. Link got more confident the better equipped he was. And so, he attacked fiercer and sooner than normally. It wasn't simply for the number of weapons but for the time ticking off.

The Hero didn't know where his older brother or SDP were at. He simply wished they weren't in this place that was swarmed with monsters. And, to find his family members, he needed to get rid of these beasts quickly enough to get, hopefully, the option of freedom. The more risks Link took, the more chances the monsters got to get their strikes through.

At first he was able to ignore the shallow cuts around his legs. He counted fully in the chainmail to keep him alive and only causing a bruise if even that much. He even started to work with magic bit more often to speed things up even more. This, of course, swapped him from strength quicker but he was able to regain some of it between the fights and, especially, when he was given the options to choose from.

Considering that he had eight weapons, it also brought eight rounds of ten battles. This, obviously, made it into eighty different fights. Plus, after that, the extra one to give, possibly, the option of freedom. This simply was out of the main weapons of his. Which, obviously, left out of count the bag of Deku Nuts, the different bottles and other little things he kept along.

Link cursed the fact that he hadn't been carrying any of bombs with him. He had hoped for the Megaton Hammer to be enough if he needed to break something. Unfortunately, that weapon didn't break the walls from anywhere. And the golden haired warrior rounded the whole arena while slamming the hammer into the wall.

Link scowled when the five worm-like monsters with about ten tentacles each came into the area. He straight off tried to fight with bow and arrows but those creatures easily avoided the projectiles. He tried magic, fire to be precise, but the beasts got some kind of barrier around them that deflected the magical attacks. Eventually, after having tried everything else, he just needed to attack with sword.

The Hero was slashing at the tentacles while trying to get closer to the first worm. Just slightly before he would've reached his target, one of the tentacles struck his shield off. While having been bit distracted by the loss of his protection, another tentacle already struck into him. Soon the whip like tentacles were striking at him from all around him while having hit him into the air for better targeting.

Link ended up gaining quite a beating before he finally managed to strike his sword through one of the offending tentacles. The beast yanked its limb back and, unintentionally, its attacker with the move. The cerulean eyes of the Hylian male narrowed in anger and determination as he came up with the way of fighting again.

Link yanked his sword free while falling into one worm's back. He started to slash harshly and swiftly at the beast. The assaulted creature's tentacles were swishing all around him while, somehow, missing its target. This, luckily, brought the swordsman the safety from other tentacles. Unfortunately for the monsters, the trashing worm was unintentionally attacking its comrades.

Link jumped off the dying monster's back, backflipped over attacking tentacle and slammed his sword into another swishing limb. With the given lift, he attacked the next slimy beast. As he was battling with the third worm, one of the remaining monsters dived into the sandy ground. Link had his back to the scene behind him so he didn't fully believe there to have been five instead of four beasts. Yet, after having defeated the 'last' one, the next round started quite quickly afterwards his victory over the worms.

Eventually he returned to the situation at hand. Dark had beaten five rounds by now and seemed to be enjoying of the fights even more. Link smiled a bit while watching the dark Hylian battle off the current Bokoblins and easily avoiding the attacks. He kept the group of five's notion fully in himself and made sure that none of them got past him.

Link relaxed a bit and took the given chance to gather his strength back. SDP was sitting right next to him and glancing at him every now and then. "I'm fine, SDP. Just enjoy of the show." The Hero told calmly and nodded towards his brother whom just at then gave a brutal punch to one Bokoblin and snapped its neck by the hit. The golden haired warrior flinched slightly at the strength of the strike.

After those ten rounds had gone past, Dark was given a choice. _"The sword or the shield?"_ The voice inquired while sounding bit pleased of what it had witnessed during those fights.

"Actually, how about _you_ come down here and we get this settled off here and now?!" Dark called back with a smug look on his face. He searched the darkness above him to pinpoint the place where the voice had come from. Yet, even with his ruby eyes of Shadows he wasn't able to find the main enemy.

 _"Just make your choice or go without!"_ The voice answered bit harshly. Yet, soon it was filled with smug cruelness. _"Or, maybe you just want to continue fighting without weapons, eh? If that's the choice you want to make, then fine. You won't get weapons AND you won't get any of choosing to do. The battles will come one after the other without a chance for short pause as you make the choice. Is that what you wish for?"_

Link gulped and glanced at SDP. Even the princess of Swamp Kingdom seemed to dread the given option. Yet, neither said a word when Dark glanced at them with a raised eyebrow. For once he seemed to think the situation through. The dark Hylian growled and balled his fists. "Fine! I pick the sword!" He shouted out and turned his gaze back into his family. Both his brother and the love of his life sighed in relief.

Without a word the sword was dropped into the arena with its scabbard and belt. Dark fetched the weapon and put the belt on but he didn't draw the sword out. He glanced once more at the duo and bit raised an eyebrow at Link's sheepish look. "Just for the sake of breaks, bro. You'll understand when the battles go further." The Hero simply answered with a slight shrug. The dark Hylian's gaze narrows a bit at the pained wince his brother did after his action. Yet, that only fueled his anger and fierceness as the next round started.

The ten rounds went surprisingly quickly. Dark mainly counted on his bare fists and kicks but he did draw his sword out now and then. Even though Link and SDP were feeling worried for their loved one, they still knew that things were going well. The dark Hylian was enjoying the battles and pretty much toying with the monsters. And yet, he didn't let any of them pass him even though the arena was quite huge.

The next choice was between bow with quiver of arrows and the shield. Dark clearly thought for a moment about trying to rile up the main enemy even more but he chose against it. It was his choice but he also knew that if the fights were too constant, he might not have the chance to keep the beasts from getting past him. And that was something he couldn't accept. He _needed_ to protect his family even if it was the last thing he did. So, he picked the bow and arrows even though he didn't feel like needing them.

When the seventh round of the new ten ones had begun, Link noticed a flash of metal in the edge of the darkness. He kept his gaze in it and suddenly realized what it meant for. "DARK! GET DOWN!" The Hero screamed out while already dashing off of his place. Without thinking even for a second, he already crashed with his brother and forced him into the sandy floor.

Dark growled and turned his angry gaze into his brother. The impact had knocked him off of his feet but his glare soon turned into horror. He barely had heard the quiet sound of wind that an arrow created.

Link half growled, half gasped as the arrow struck into his right upper arm. He staggered a step backwards while glaring at the projectile. "L-Link…?" He heard his brother call his name in shock but he didn't care of that. He knew it would soon turn into anger at his foolish actions but right then and there his notion was in the arrow.

"D-don't touch that…. A-and don't…. D-don't destroy it…" Link almost fought at each word as he felt the poison of some sort already start to affect. He saw the black goo in dripping in the arrow as he took a hold of it and yanked it out. The Hero gave out a pained half scream before falling to his knees. _"S-shit…"_ He thought while fighting against the darkness that was threatening to take him over.

Link just barely heard the scream of his name and feel someone catch him as he started to fall. He didn't have what it took to fight against the poison. He simply wished that he was right about its target and that it wouldn't actually harm him. With his slight ability with feeling magic, he had realized the black goo to have been meant for Dark to block his Shadow and Demon abilities. He simply couldn't have allowed it to have found its target.

Dark & SDP

"PRINCESS!" Dark screamed out after having gently laid his unconscious brother to the ground. He fought the couple of monsters off while desperately trying to locate the archer. SDP ran straight to him and crouched down next to Link. "Keep him safe, Princess." The dark Hylian half growled while removing the Hero's shield and placing it to protect his family.

After the next few rounds, Dark finally chose the shield. He didn't take it to his own protection but helped his girlfriend and brother next to the wall. With the two shields, he made sure Link and SDP were safe. "Dark..?" The royal of Swamp Kingdom called in full worry.

Dark gave a reassuring grin even though he wasn't feeling confident at all about the situation. "He'll be fine, Princess. That last strike just was bit too much for him to handle." He told as certainly as he could. Yet, his gaze fell into pure worry after having turned his gaze away from the duo. He glanced at the arrow but he didn't dare to even think about touching it. _"Something's not right with that…"_ He thought and readied for the next ten rounds.

With the hearing he had, he had heard the archer's words. That arrow had been the only one they had and it had been meant to him. Without more of the poison to block his abilities, they had bailed out from there as quickly as possible. Which meant slight more of safety but it still left him to battle the beasts of the arena.

Five rounds later he heard some kind of commotion in the higher ground. His main notion was in the two Stalfos and three Bokoblins but he kept on glancing at the edge of darkness. Suddenly a dead Lizalfos broke through the invisible barrier around the arena and crashed into the sandy ground. Dark gasped a bit and took a step backwards in surprise. Soon after the beast was followed by a very pissed looking dark Hylian.

The older brother of the Hero glanced from the newcomer to the remaining monsters and back few times. Soon he started to smirk widely. "Now you're doomed." He told with a smug and victorious voice.


End file.
